Las Kou Perversas
by Tulipanrojo10
Summary: POST-STAR, Las Sailor Starlights deciden que sus versiones masculinas Three Lights tomen formas separadas de ellas, sin saber las consecuencias que eso podría traer, este fic fue creado con la intensión de entretener y cumplir uno de mis sueños frustrados xD que es un SeiyaXFighter.
1. Las Kou Perversas

**Este fic que estoy publicando es de hace mucho tiempo xD, era en mis tiempos de obsesión total con Sailor Moon y principalmente Seiya/Fighter xD, este fic no lo escribí sola, ya no tengo relación con la niña con la que lo escribí, pero vi una publicación en el grupo "Ladies Kou" en donde les gustaría leer una historia en donde los Three Lights y Starlights son pareja, asi que me atrevi a publicarlo por aca, este fic lo leyeron niñas en grupos de Sailor Moon y hubieron buenos comentarios, así que espero les guste ^^. es de capítulos cortos y su extensión no es mas de 12 capítulos.**

 **Advertencia: En este Fic se vera a Seiya y los demás enamorándose de sus alter-egos, sino le gusta eso absténgase a leer xD**

 **Advertencia 2 : Este fic tiene como fin ser divertido asi que no hay casi nada serio xDDD, asi que tómese con humor lo que leerá**

 **Sin nada mas que decir les dejo el primer capitulo ^^**

 **LAS KOU PERVERSAS**

Nos encontramos en un planeta del cual brotan de manera lenta, pero muy entusiasta unas hermosas flores doradas, y en el cual sus habitantes están entusiastas con la reconstrucción, sobretodo tres Sailors scouts y su adorada princesa las cuales volvieron hace muy poco a su planeta, y están con todas las esperanzas a que todo vuelva a ser como antes. Se encontraba la princesa junto a sus tres Sailor scout, había una más distraída mirando la luna, la cual se veía gigantesca, era de noche, la Sailor scout no prestaba mucha atención a sus dos hermanas y su princesa, en eso una Sailor de cabello plata dice:

-Healer: Oye, que te pasa

-Fighter: Nada, estoy un poco cansada

-Healer: Has andando muy rara, deja de mirar la luna, si ella no está aquí.

Esas palabras afectaron a la scout quien demostró con su rostro que si pensaba en alguien.

-Fighter: No pienso en nadie

-Healer: Si claro…

En eso su princesa y una Sailor de ojos violeta se acercan y la princesa dice:

-Kakyuu: Healer y Fighter debo comunicarles algo

-Healer: Que pasa princesa

-Kakyuu: Les cuento que una situación del pasado les estará pesando más adelante

-Maker: Una situación del pasado

-Kakyuu: Así es, esas identidades falsas que tomaron en el planeta tierra desean salir de sus cuerpos, y eso les provocara un gran daño, es por eso que deberán separarse de ellos…

Las scout no entendían muy bien a qué se refería la princesa, pero Fighter entendió muy bien: su personalidad falsa le hacía pensar en esa chica Serena, lo que lo hacía sentirse frustrada, en cuanto a sus hermanas no presentaban mayores problemas, pero en si tenían actitudes masculinas que la hacían darse cuenta que era cierto:

-Fighter: Yo lo acepto, quiero separarme de Seiya

-Maker: Qué, pero ellos no existen

-Healer: Si existen Maker, deberías verte un poco más, la otra vez te intereso más un calzoncillo que un sostén jajá.

-Maker: Y tú no estás muy alejada de eso

-Healer: Que dijiste

-Kakyuu: No peleen, eso les está perjudicando su identidad, así que las separare de sus identidades.

Así que a regañadientes las Scout Stars aceptan ese designio de ser separadas, en eso Maker pregunta:

-Fighter: Princesa ¿y que pasara con ellos?

-Kakyuu: Bueno vivirán aquí, con nosotras

-Healer: Eso no será algo raro

-Kakyuu: No, es lo mejor...

Tras varios días de la pequeña conversación que tuvieron las Stars y la princesa sobre las personalidades masculinas creadas durante la estadía en la tierra, la princesa Kakyuu solicito la presencia de las tres Stars

-Kakyuu: mis queridas scouts, las he reunido aquí, porque al fin ha llegado el día en que serán liberadas de esos hombres encerrados en sus cuerpos.

A Fighter inmediatamente se le vino a la cabeza la imagen de la hermosa princesa de la luna, cosa que demostró con una gran sonrisa en su cara. A lo que Healer reacciono diciendo.

-Healer: ¡ay Fighter ya deberías pensar en otras cosas. Estas obsesionada! en tono de regaño.

En ese momento interviene Maker:

-Maker: hey chicas! Deberían dejar de pelear y prestar más atención a lo que dice la princesa.

La princesa interviene la discusión creada por las tres hermanas

-Kakyuu: ahora lo que sigue es hacer un pequeño ritual para separarles de sus personalidades masculinas

\- ¿y eso de que manera? pregunta Fighter

La princesa dice:

\- Bueno para eso solo es necesario que se coloquen una de lado de la otra así

Con eso las chicas actúan inmediatamente acatando la orden situándose de la manera indicada seguidamente la princesa extiende su mano sobre la cual aparecen pequeños y hermosos destellos de luz de color dorado finalmente aparece un cetro, este tiene la parte superior una flor dorada, la misma flor que al pasar de los días iba creciendo en los suelos destruidos del planeta Kinmoku. Entonces la princesa toma con sus dos manos el cetro y menciona una palabras, luego de esto todo el lugar en invadido de por la luz que emite el cetro, los cuerpos de las Stars también emiten destellos de luz dorada. Al cabo de un pequeño lapso de tiempo progresivamente las luces van desapareciendo y dejando ver nuevamente el lugar... La princesa dirige la mirada a hacia sus Sailors y se da cuenta de la presencia de tres chicos. Las tres chicas y los tres chicos están tirados sobre el suelo sin respuesta. Kakyuu dice:

-Kakyuu: ¡DESPIERTEN!

Estos despiertan de manera brusca e instantánea, como su fueran despertados de un sueño profundo. Y a al observarse entre ellos dan un grito de sorpresa - ¡ahhhh ! La princesa mirando toda la situación, ríe disimuladamente.

–Kakyuu: jajaja

Y dice

-Kakyuu: por fin las eh podido dejar libres mis queridas Sailors Stars.

Los 6 individuos se miran aun no pueden creer que estén separados. Todo un tiempo sin estar el uno sin el otro era algo extraño. La princesa Kakyuu se alegra que todo haya resultado un éxito.

-Kakyuu: estoy muy feliz que todo haya resultado, de ahora en adelante viviremos todos como una hermosa familia.

Aún estaban todos en shock sobretodo Yaten que no podía entender que haya usado látex y tacos en ese tiempo en la tierra. Seiya no podía sacar su mirada de Fighter incluso mira directamente sus senos lo que la incómoda mucho y se retira de ahí. Sigue el silencio. Y Kakyuu se asusta de eso. Aun así extrañamente Taiki comienza hablar con Maker. Y Yaten decide hablar con Healer, Fighter se va de ahí. Seiya va tras Fighter y le dice:

-Seiya: todo esto es muy extraño

-Fighter: si

-Seiya: sabes creo que podríamos ser amigos. Ahora que soy solo Seiya podre ir a la tierra a secuestrar a bombón

-Fighter: ya veo. Insistirás en esa idea

-Seiya: ¿te molesta?

-Fighter: claro que no

-Seiya: pareces molesta. Ya se te molesta que este hombre tan guapo siga a la otra.

-Fighter: claro que no. Idiota. Además ni siquiera quiso estar contigo

-Seiya: como sabes eso

-Fighter: por algo prefirió al otro ya ni recuerdo su nombre.

-Seiya: ella cambiara de opinión.

-Fighter: Si claro...

-Seiya: sabes puedo demostrarte que soy todo un galán.

-Fighter: ¿cómo?

-Seiya: simple. Bésame.

-Fighter: si claro estúpido

-Seiya: beso muy bien te lo puedo demostrar

-Fighter: no lo hare

-Seiya: entonces lo hare por la fuerza

-Fighter: queeee?

Seiya toma Fighter por la cintura y la besa a la fuerza ella se resiste pero le empezó a gustar y se dejó llevar. Cuando se siente un grito

-Kakyuu: FIGHTER Y SEIYA QUE HACEN!

Era Kakyuu muy molesta de esa escena. En ese momento Seiya y Fighter se separan. Fighter al entrar en razón le da una bofetada a Seiya y dice:

-Fighter: que abusador Seiya.

Y se va a su habitación. Seiya por su parte queda con cara de bobo embebecido, cuando de repente caen en cuenta de lo que hizo:

-Seiya: bese a mí otro yooooo! Con una expresión de asombro.

Kakyuu decepcionada desaparece, Mientras Taiki y Maker están muy a gusto hablado de las últimas noticias sobre la ciencia. En cuanto a Yaten le dice a Healer:

-Yaten: cómo es posible, yo un chico tan serio, usando esa ropa tan vulgar.

Healer se siente insultada

-Healer: y que te crees si cantas todo afeminado.

Entonces comienzan a pelear cuando de la nada Yaten se queda mirando a Healer, la cual está peleando y regañando a Yaten, la toma a la fuerza y la besa, Healer responde al beso sin ninguna resistencia. Al terminar el beso Healer queda callada sin mencionar palabra alguna

-Yaten: hasta que te callaste, hablas mucho por si no sabías

-Healer: jeje si claro, no soy yo quien se anda quejando como niño.

Estos dos vuelven a empezar una pelear, muy rudos, Taiki se percata de esa pelea y grita:

-Taiki: YA PAREN!

Yaten, Healer y Maker se quedan asombrados y Taiki dice:

-Taiki: Par de tontos dejen de pelear no ven que aturden y no me dejan hablar con Maker.

La señala, todo esto lo dice gritando y muy alterado. Maker se dirige a él y le dice:

-Maker: Oye, oye, cálmate, mejor vamos a mi habitación así podemos hablar más calmados.

Kakyuu se encuentra sola y pensando en el beso de Seiya y Fighter

-Kakyuu: cómo es posible que esos dos se hayan… Se hayan... besado…creo que esto se va poner difícil,¿Seiya porque eres así?.

Con lágrimas en los ojos

-Kakyuu: primero la princesa lunática y ahora tu versión femenina y donde quedo yo, yo soy tu creadora tú me perteneces.


	2. El Destierro

**Aquí** **va el segundo capitulo de esta loca historia xD**

CAPITULO 2: EL DESTIERRO

Se seca las lágrimas y con expresión de villana dice:

-Kakyuu: serás mío por las buenas o por las malas.

Seguida de una risa malévola. La interrumpe Healer:

-Healer: ¡princesa!

-Kakyuu: si dime, que quieres Healer?

-Healer: es que quiero saber dónde van a dormir los Kou

-Kakyuu: preciosa tendrán que dormir con ustedes

-Healer:¿cómo? no, no estoy de acuerdo

-Kakyuu: Healer es una orden, las demás habitaciones del castillo están destruidas.

-Healer: está bien princesa

Esta se retira. Healer reunió a sus hermanas y los Kou

-Healer: les informo que por ahora ustedes Kou van a dormir con nosotras, con una expresión de desacuerdo y enojo.

-Yaten: tanto te molesta compartir tu habitación conmigo.

-Healer: ay, calla molesto

-Yaten: ¡jum!, cualquier otra chica estaría feliz de dormir conmigo

\- Healer: ¡que creído eres! Ya déjame.

Se retira del lugar a su habitación, Fighter también se muestra inconforme con esa orden de la princesa, y mira a Seiya con desconfianza y dice:

-Fighter: tengo que dormir con un pervertido

-Seiya: si lo dices por el beso bien que te gusto.

Y sigue contemplando sus bubis

-Fighter: si eso crees tú- tapando con sus manos sus bubis.

Los únicos de acuerdo eran Taiki y Maker que se mostraban muy alegres.

-Taiki: genial así tendremos más tiempo para hablar de nuestros conocimientos

-Maker: ¡si qué bien! así te mostrare mis cálculos matemáticos eh investigaciones científicas.

Parece que las cosas no serán nada fáciles entre los Kou y las Starlights, sumado a los nefastos acontecimientos, ahora les toco compartir el mismo hogar y Fighter y Healer se negaban a tal situación, la única contenta era Maker que podría mostrar su lado Nerd con su también amigo Nerd Taiki. Ya era de noche y las Starlights estaban en la casa, la princesa se había despedido así que estaban algo más tranquilas de que se haya ido, si no las estaría obligando a recibir a los Kou, por dos votos contra uno, se decidió dejarlos dormir afuera a pesar del horrible frio que azotaba al planeta a esas horas, a lo que Maker protesta:

-Maker: Creo que están siendo injustas

-Healer: No somos injustas, son desagradables.

-Fighter: y besan mal

-Healer: ¿Cómo sabes eso?

-Fighter: Bueno lo intuyo, son estúpidos, lo comprobaste

-Healer: Mmm, bueno, la cosa es que no entraran.

De repente se sienten golpes afuera, era Seiya que gritaba como loco:

-Seiya: ¡PORFAVOR COMPASIÓN! ESTAMOS MURIENDO

-Healer: No nos importa, muéranse de frío tontos.

En ese momento Fighter mira algo extrañada pero no dice nada, y Maker le dice a Healer que entre en razón, y Seiya dice:

-Seiya: Si nos dejan entrar la pasaran increíble

-Fighter: ¡¿de qué hablas?¡, ¿quien la pasara bien contigo?

-Seiya. : Ahhh esa fue muy sexy Fighter, puedo distinguir tu hermosa voz.

Fighter se sonroja y las otras dos la miran.

-Seiya: De verdad no se arrepentirán.

En eso Fighter se para y abre la puerta, a lo que Healer queda en shock, los Kou entran a la casa muriendo de frío, incluso Yaten cae al suelo porque no aguantaba el cuerpo, Healer protesta:

-Healer: Acaso perdiste la razón

-Fighter: La princesa dijo que seriamos una linda familia

-Healer: eso no lo pensabas antes

-Fighter: da igual, ahora están aquí y dormirán en el suelo, agradezcan

-Seiya: ¿Quién dijo que dormiríamos? Esto recién empieza

-Fighter: ¡Eh!.

Todos quedan algo impresionados de lo que dice el loco de Seiya.

-Seiya: ahora les mostrare lo que se están perdiendo.

De repente Seiya saca un celular de su bolsillo, como lo obtuvo nadie sabe, y comienza a colocar música, la música era vulgar y graciosa, Yaten estaba en shock al escuchar esa música tan horrorosa y le dice a Seiya:

-Yaten: ¡qué es eso!

-Seiya: una música terrestre, muy buena por cierto, se llama Regetón

-Yaten: Es la cosa más horripilante que he escuchado, ¡sácala!

-Seiya: No

-Taiki: SACALA!

-Seiya: No, ¿no quieres perreo intenso?

-Maker: Creo que vomitare, esto es demasiado

Así que tuvieron que aguantarse esa música horrible y Healer reclama a su hermana.

-Healer: ¿no ves Fighter? Por tu culpa aguantamos esto

-Fighter: …

-Healer: ¿qué te pasa?

-Fighter: nada

-Healer:estas muy rara.

En ese momento Seiya toma a Fighter y le dice que bailen, ella dice que no bailara eso, pero él insiste, a lo que Fighter le dice bien, Healer queda en shock, cuando comienzan a bailar y Seiya se acerca y la besa, todos quedan en shock, cuando de repente aparece Kakyuu:

-Kakyuu: ¡que les paso de nuevo!

-Maker: ¿Cómo de nuevo?

Yaten estaba asqueado, parece que Seiya si estaba loco

-Kakyuu: Esto es inaudito, los vecinos me llamaron porque escuchaban una música muy fuerte y tuve que venir a ver qué pasaba, esto es muy feo, creo que tendré que ser más drástica

-Healer: ¿Drástica?

-Kakyuu:los Kou serán desterrados de Kinmoku.

Todos quedan para adentro y la princesa de retira. Al otro día están las Starlights con los Kou, la princesa estaba decidida a echarlos de ahí.

-Yaten: tonto Seiya, ahora siento la deshonra y la desgracia en mí

-Seiya: ¿viste el rey león?

-Yaten: Si 45 veces

-Taiki: Jajajajajaja.

-Yaten: Es un clásico.

Yaten estaba ofendido que no entendieran sus buenos gustos. En eso Kakyuu aparece y dice:

-Kakyuu: Ya ahora deberán irse

-Seiya: ¡PIEDAD!

-Kakyuu: No. Esta decidido

-Fighter: Si es así nos vamos con ellos.

Todos quedan impresionados de las palabras de Fighter:

-Kakyuu: ¿Cómo?

-Fighter: Si, nos vamos con ellos

Healer asombrada pregunta:

-Healer: ¿por qué dices eso hermana, te sientes bien?

Maker interrumpe:

-Maker: yo apoyo a Fighter.

Lo que hace más grande el asombro de Healer y Kakyuu; esto también impresiona mucho a Fighter

-Fighter: Maker tú... ¿tú me apoyas?

-Maker: ¡si hermana!

-Healer: ay, ustedes par de locas, siempre haciendo enredos. No tengo más opción que apoyarlas.

Kakyuu se encuentra cada vez más desconcertada y decepcionada de sus preciadas guardianas. Fighter y Maker esta sorprendidas y a la vez felices por la decisión de Healer.

-Maker: sabía que podíamos contar contigo hermanita.

Los tres chicos no entienden nada de lo que está pasando, están pasmados ante la actitud de las Stars. Al ver todo esto Kakyuu dice

-Kakyuu: muy bien chicas con que eso es lo que quieren, entonces las mandare con estos tres ...

Kakyuu se contiene para no decir una mala palabra, respira hondo y dice...

-Kakyuu: con estos tres señoritos a la tierra, y no podrán volver nunca! Además les quitare sus broches no serán más Sailor Star Lights, simplemente serán unas terrícolas.

-Fighter: pues no me importa si nos quitas los poderes, ya te dije si ellos se van nosotras nos vamos.

Fighter no sabía porque decía eso, solo seguía sus instintos.

Entonces estos seis son tele transportados a la tierra, y el lugar donde aparecen es el departamento de los Kou. Seiya no espera para preguntarles a las chicas por que tomaron tal decisión.

-Seiya: oigan chicas me pueden decir ¿por qué nos defendieron? ahh ya sé, no me digas Fighter te gustaron tanto mis besos y mi perreo intenso que te viniste conmigo para no dejar de tenerlos, es más te mereces uno ven cosita ven a mí.

Seiya abraza a Fighter pero esta está haciendo fuerza para zafarse de los brazos de Seiya colocando sus manos en la cara del chico

\- Fighter: ¡ya suéltame! ¡Suéltamele!

Seiya logra llegar a los labios de Fighter y esta inmediatamente deja de forcejear y sigue el beso.


	3. El Mal Regresa

Mas sorpresas en este capitulo xD

EL MAL REGRESA

-Healer: baaa... y estos dos ¿Qué les pasa?.

-Yaten: ¿Qué preguntas tú? no te hagas hiciste lo mismo que Fighter por la misma razón, y deja notar una sonrisa traviesa

-Healer: ¡ahhh! No, a mí no me mires así.

Yaten se va a acercando poco a poco a Healer.

-Healer- aléjate Yaten, no me toques, dejaaaa

-Yaten: yo sé que si quieres Healersita.

Hasta que llega a ella y la pone contra la pared,

-Yaten: a ver demuéstrame que no te gustaron mis besos.

Healer sonrojada trata de esquivar la mirada de Yaten pero este le sostiene por la barbilla obligándola a mirarle a los ojos, Yaten con una mirada penetrante y seductora va a acercando sus labios cada vez más a los de la hermosa Healer, haciendo del beso algo apasionado, Healer no puede hacer nada su cuerpo le impide terminar esa escena, ella solo responde con igual pasión. Maker y Taiki se miran con total desconcierto, se sienten incomodos al estar en medio de dos situaciones tan intensas, tanto que Taiki toma de la mano a Maker y se la lleva a otro lugar

-Maker: ¿a dónde vamos Taiki?

-Taiki: cualquier otro lugar, es mejor que estar aquí.

Taiki se va con Maker de la mano al estudio de grabación

-Taiki: uhh me siento mejor aquí, si nos quedábamos con esos urgidos quien sabe que cosas hubiésemos visto. Maker se ríe

–Maker: jejeje ellos están locos jejeje, hacía mucho no me reía tanto jejeje

Entonces Taiki se contagia de aquella risa

-Taiki: jejeje igual yo igual yoo! jejeje .

Volviendo a los besos

-Healer: bueno Yaten ya suéltame me llevas rumbo al suelo además necesito respirar.

Forcejea y logra quitárselo de encima, lo mismo hace Fighter con Seiya. En ese momento los cuatro se percatan de que en el lugar faltan dos personas y comienza a funcionar la mente pervertida de Seiya.

-Seiya: ese Taiki no pierde el tiempo, es peor que nosotros, no Yaten?

-Yaten- si ese Taiki es un loquillo.

Mientras en el estudio de grabación Maker y Taiki hablan sobre temas de nerds, cuando de la nada Maker dice:

-Maker: oye Taiki que hermoso cerebro haz de tener, lleno de conocimientos, eso te hace tan sexy.

Taiki se sonroja y la situación se vuelve romántica, estos como un par de ñoños intentan darse un beso y cuando están muy muy cerca de lograrlo Taiki saca de su bolsillo una calculadora científica cosa que coloca entre las dos caras interrumpiendo lo que podía ser un beso.

-Taiki: mira Maker es la nueva calculadora científica muy buena y pequeña.

Intenta sonreír pero solo sale una mueca mal hecha, esto hace enojar mucho a Maker así que ella sale del estudio hasta donde están sus hermanas, que es la sala del departamento, toma su abrigo y sale del departamento. Healer y Fighter desconcertadas por la actitud de Maker van tras ella.

-Healer: hey Maker, espera.

-Fighter: hermana ¿que pasa?

Maker se detiene y dice muy alterada.

–Maker: ¡Taiki es un TONTOOO!.

Healer se ríe

-Healer: ja que esperabas hermana es un Kou, parece que algo de familia.

En ese momento va pasando por el mismo lugar Amy, la pequeña y dulce niña de cabellos azules, esta escucha como las Stars están burlándose de Taiki, esto lo llena de mucho enojo y se detiene dónde están las tres hermanas riéndose.

-Amy: que les pasa chicas molestas dejen de hablar mal de mi querido Taiki.

Con un tono de voz frágil y temblorosa lo que lo hace para nada intimidante. Las chicas se quedan mirando a Amy y comienzan a reír a carcajadas, por allí también van pasando Reí, Serena, Lita y Mina, que habían quedado de verse con Amy en aquel lugar, al ver que las tres chicas de coleta estaban burlándose de Amy deciden intervenir de manera agresiva.

-Lita: oigan ustedes tres larguiruchas ¿que se creen?

Y se sitúa enfrente de Amy haciendo un gesto de enojo.

-Mina: Amy estas chicas ¿te están molestando?

Las Sailor Starlights quedaron mirando a las chicas y Fighter después de unos minutos pudo reconocer a una de ellas, a la chica de coletas y ojos azules, era Serena Tsukino el gran amor de Seiya Kou, a lo que ella dice:

-Fighter: ¿Serena?

-Serena: Ah, ¿Cómo me conoces?

-Fighter: soy Sailor Star Fighter, ¿no me recuerdas?

Las chicas se sorprendieron y al verlas mejor notaron que eran las Starlights, eso si Healer y Maker no recordaban bien a las chicas, a lo que Serena pudo recordar:

-Serena: ¿Seiya? ¿Y porque estas como mujer? Que no eras…

-Fighter: es que ahora no soy Seiya, soy Fighter aparte

–Serena: WTF.

Las chicas no entendían nada… En ese momento aparece Seiya y Yaten y las chicas los saludan, Seiya al ver a Serena queda embobado y puede notar lo bella que está en todo el tiempo que ha pasado, Fighter se da cuenta y se molesta un poco, pero trata de contenerse, Healer mira con antipatía a las chicas y dice que debe irse, Fighter y Maker la siguen al departamento. Eso sí a las ners no les importo mucho preferían hablar con Yaten y Seiya. Luego de un largo rato quedaron de verse y Seiya aprovecha de hacerle ojitos a Serena y ella solo le dice mañoso y se va con las chicas. Fighter, Maker y Healer ya estaban dentro del departamento de nuevo, Fighter dice molesta:

-Fighter: ¡Que se cree! Porque la miraba de esa manera y lo que le dijo

-Healer: ¿Por qué te molesta? Se supone que el siempre amo a esa chica fea e insípida, no entiendo que le vio. A ti él no te importa ¿o sí?

-Fighter: ¡claro que no!

-Healer: ¿entonces?

-Fighter: Olvídalo, sabes pienso que deberíamos colocarnos nombres terrestres y usar ropa

-Maker: Si eso creo, por acá debe haber algo.

En eso aparece Taiki que les ofrece una ropa a las chicas, Maker la acepta con cierto disgusto, pero Taiki no lo toma en serio y decide encerrarse para hacer anotaciones nuevas de ciencia, las chicas se colocan la ropa y deciden llamarse Saya para Fighter, Hillary para Healer y Maya para Maker. Y deciden salir del departamento. Lo que no sabía nadie es que un príncipe muy malvado planeaba atacar la tierra nuevamente, se trataba de Diamante que había resucitado gracias al caos, y su hermano Zafiro también logro resucitar, en eso Diamante logra ver por una esfera lo que ocurre y estaba decido ahora si llevarse a Serena con él, pero en eso observa a tres hermosas chicas pero una llama su atención, se trataba de Hillary, pensaba que era muy bella y podría usarla, porque sabía todo sobre las Starlights, tenía un plan y no fallaría. En ese instante las chicas se dividen para conocer el lugar, Saya va caminando cuando choca con alguien.

-Darien: discúlpeme ah

-Fighter: No, es mi culpa, lo siento.

Saya mira ante sus ojos a Darien Chiba, logra reconocerlo, pero al verla vestida con un jeans y una pollera no logra reconocerla el a ella, y si la vio solo una vez menos, pero ella tenía buena memoria, más si ella fue parte del tonto de Seiya alguna vez, sabía perfectamente quien era Darien Chiba, el a verla se percató de su belleza y le llamo la atención:

-Darien: No de verdad es mi culpa

-Saya: No te preocupes, debo irme

-Darien: espera déjame presentarme, me llamo Darien Chiba

-Saya: Ahhh hola me llamo Saya, Saya Kou

-Darien: ese apellido me suena

-Saya: soy pariente o algo así de Seiya Kou

-Darien: ¿Seiya está de vuelta?

-Saya: Si, además nos conocemos tu y yo, soy Sailor Star Fighter, lo que pasa es que me separe de Seiya, esa es la verdad.

-Darien: Ahhh ya veo, sabes me gustaría hablar contigo

-Saya: Mmme

A Saya le parecía rara esa invitación ¿Por qué hablaría con ese tonto?

-Saya: Estoy apurada

-Darien: Por favor

-Saya: Mmmmm no es que

-Hillary: ¡Saya!

Era Hillary que andaba con un tipo alto de bigotes y Maker, dice que las vio y se impresiono de su belleza nunca antes vista en Japón, pero quedo más impactado con Hillary, dijo que necesitaba tres chicas igual de bellas que ellas para un video, a lo que Hillary le dice que faltaba una, el señor ve a Saya y dice:

-Señor Terada: No está nada mal, pero usted está más bella

-Hillary: Gracias señor Tareda

-Saya: Hillary ¿Quién es?

-Hillary Nos quieren en un video, vamos

-Saya Pero espera…

-Darien: Saya llámame.

Darien le pasa una tarjeta a Saya y se despide, tenía su número de teléfono, mail, Facebook y twitter, y ella quedo impresionada que tuviera algo tan preparado, ¿a lo mejor engañaba a Serena? En ese momento las tres llegan al estudio de grabación y se sorprenden que vean a Three Lights en el

-Hillary: QUE HACEN AQUÍ

-Señor Tareda: ellos son Three Lights, necesitábamos a tres chicas para este video, y estaban ustedes que son perfectas, debían ser hermosas tipo modelo de pasarela y de una belleza particular y te encontré a ti y tus dos amigas.

-Hillary: esto es inaudito

-Yaten: Igual te mueres por mí- Sale Yaten- sé que me deseas

-Seiya: y tu preciosa Saya, sé que me amas (muy convencido)

–Maya: será entretenido.

Sale el nerd de Taiki al baile Las chicas se miran y al final por parte de Saya deciden hacerlo, Hillary algo enojada lo acepta, cuando comienzan a grabar el video, Saya siente a Seiya muy cerca y Yaten solo molesta a Hillary, mientras Taiki solo alienta a maya que estaba algo nerviosa, cuando ocurre la última toma Seiya besa a Saya de forma muy apasionada metiéndole toda la lengua


	4. El Engaño de Diamante

**Aquí van tres capítulos mas, yo creo que de aquí al finde la subo completa :D, gracias por leer y dejar comentarios por face o por aca, que esten bien!**

EL ENGAÑO DE DIAMANTE

en la boca, Saya se impresiona y deja que lo haga, Hillary mira eso con asco y terror y Yaten la molesta. Maker y Taiki no sabían que decir, cuando de repente aparece un rayo que inunda el lugar y quedan todos inconscientes. Era Diamante que venía a atacar. Llega con las intenciones de secuestrar a las tres chicas, ya que estas son parte fundamental de su plan para poseer a serena su pequeña reina, cuando Diamante aparece en el lugar donde están grabando, todos quedan anonadados, muy impresionados.

-Seiya: pe…pero tú no… estabas muerto.

-Diamante: no, no estaba muerto andaba de parranda y eh vuelto, solo quería llevarme prestadas a tus amiguitas nuevas.

-Saya: ¿nosotras? ¡Nosotras no iremos contigo a ningún lado!.

-Diamante: bueno….. Yo quería hacer las cosas por las buenas Ahora... ¡tendré que llevarlas conmigo por las malas!.

Yaten se sitúa frente a las tres chicas, para intentar protegerlas y dice:

-Yaten: ¡yo no te dejare!

Luego Taiki y Seiya hacen lo mismo que Yaten.

-Taiki: para hacerles cualquier tipo de daño tendrás que pasar primero sobre mi cadáver. Y sobre el mío dice Seiya

Todas las otras personas al ver esta escena salieron corriendo muy asustados. Y Diamante aprovechando, con sus poderes mentales, cerró las puertas, dejando encerrados a los seis Kou.

-Diamante: si eso es lo que quieren.

Toma a Seiya del por el cuello con solo una mano y lo levanta. Dice: Tú serás el primero en morir.

Saya se aproxima desesperada a Diamante y lo jala del brazo diciéndole:

-Saya: NOOOO POR FAVOR DEJALO YO IRE CONTIGO.

-Hillary y Maya: QUE?!

Diamante suelta y deja caer a Seiya, mientras este se recupera cogiendo un poco de aire. Seiya se levanta muy sorprendido por la decisión de saya.

-Maya: no hermana, no nos rendiremos sin antes dar la pelea.

-Hillary: estoy de acuerdo contigo Maya pero si la princesa nos quitó los broches como pelearemos

-Maya: oh! Es cierto. Con una expresión de desilusión.

-Diamante: con que así te llamas hermosa Hillary. Se acerca a ella y lo toma por la barbilla estando muy cerca de sus labios dice: tienes unos encantadores ojos verdes.

Yaten al ver esto se siente muy enojado y hace notar sus celos.

-Yaten: ¡ya suéltala!

Corre a donde están Hillary y Diamante y golpea a Diamante tan fuerte que lo tira al suelo. Hillary esta petrificada no sabe cómo reaccionar ante los halagos de tan guapo hombre pero al mismo tiempo asustado ya que sabe lo malo que puede llegar a ser el mismo. Por otro lado Diamante enfurecido se levanta del suelo lanza a Yaten con uno de sus ataques de energía y de esta manera Yaten cae inconsciente. Los hermanos de Yaten corren a atenderle

-Taiki: hermano reacciona, por favor responde.

-Seiya: Yaten despierta. Le da una bofetada.

Mientras estos dos están distraídos con Yaten, Diamante aprovecha para llevarse a las chicas toma de la mano a Hillary y a las otras dos con sus poderes mentales para transportarse. Los chicos no pueden hacer nada para detenerlo. En eso Yaten despierta

-Yaten: Hillary, Hillary... ¿Dónde esta?

-Seiya: Yaten ese desgra…. Ese villano se las llevo!

-Yaten: NO!, no puede ser (se levanta exaltado)

Por otra parte las Kou llegan al escondite de diamante.

-Diamante: ZAFIRO! Dónde estás?. Zafiro aparece de un pasillo oscuro!

-Zafiro: hermano aquí estoy…

-Diamante: por favor lleva a estas dos chicas a uno de los cuartos y las encierras.

-Zafiro: está bien hermano pero que harás con esa chica de pelo plateado.

-Diamante: yo me encargare de esta.

Zafiro hace lo que le ordena diamante pero las chicas se oponen... Por lo que zafiro con sus poderes hace que se desmayen. Hillary también esta desmayada, por ello diamante cargándola en sus brazos se dispone a llevarla a su habitación.

-Diamante: que hermosa eres, lástima que tendré que usarte para llegar a mi verdadero objetivo, aunque no sé qué hay en ti que me encanta. Entra a su habitación y la recuesta en su cama. Hillary empieza a despertar mira a su alrededor y no puede reconocer nada de lo que ve está muy desconcertada.

-Hillary: ¿Qué, dónde estoy, que es este lugar?.

Se levanta un poco y queda sentada en la cama

-Diamante: hermosa hasta que despiertas.

Se sitúa al lado de Hillary

-Hillary: dime ¿qué quieres de nosotras?

-Diamante: veras hermosas es solo un pequeño favorcito pero por ahora no te puedo decir de que se trata.

-Hillary: ¿donde están mis hermanas?

-Diamante: ellas están en otro cuarto, pero descuida están bien.

-Hillary: ¿porque no estoy con mis hermanas, que quieres de mí?

-Diamante: haces muchas preguntas…. Y estas es la última que te respondo: veras es que hay algo en ti me en encanta y quiero descifrar que es.

Poco a poco se va a acercando a Hillary colocan una mano en su barbilla y otra en su cintura.

-Diamante: siento unas ganas inmensas de besar esos llamativos y rojos labios.

Hillary solo se deja llevar y Diamante por fin acaba con la poca distancia que los separa Dando paso a un beso lleno de pasión este beso se vuelve cada vez más intenso y Hillary piensa: ¿qué pasa porque me gusta tanto, por qué no puedo detenerlo?. Diamante se inclina y va recostando de a poco a Hillary hasta quedar los dos de forma horizontal sobre la cama allí las manos de Diamante se mueven de la barbilla de la chica de cabellos plateados a su espalda. Ella con sus ojos cerrados corresponde el beso y coloca sus manos alrededor del cuello de Diamante. Cuando de repente se oyen unos golpes en la puerta, era Zafiro, interrumpiendo aquella escena, los dos se separan bruscamente, buscando a su hermano Diamante, el cual se dirige a la puerta y abre

-Diamante: que quieres Zafiro (muy molesto)

-Zafiro: hermano es que quería saber si ya podía llevar a la chica.

-Diamante: no molestes Zafiro, yo me encargo de esta scout, tú por el contrario deberías ir a cuidar a las demás rehenes.

Así que zafiro se retira a hacer lo que le indico su hermano.

Entonces Diamante cierra la puerta y se vuelve a Hillary.

-Diamante: emmm, este... ¿En que estábamos?

Hillary se sonroja.

-Hillary: estábamos en que me decías que rayos es lo que quieres de mí y de mis hermanas

-Diamante: ya te volviste a enojar (suspira y se sienta a un lado de la cama) está bien te voy a decir presta mucha atención… allá en la tierra hay unas chicas que dicen cuidar la ciudad de Tokio, se hacen llamar las Sailors scouts, pero todo es una farsa una mentira solo una manera de robarme lo que en realidad es mío, ellas dicen seguir a su neo reina la misma que me traiciono y me destrono.

-Hillary: ¿te destrono?

-Diamante: Si esa…. Esa chica la líder de las scouts.

\- Hillary: ¿te refieres a Sailor Moon?

\- Diamante: Si ella, era mi esposa, el verdadero rey de la tierra soy yo pero ella… ella me traiciono, lo tenía todo planeado. Ella junto a uno de mis guerreros ese que cuida la tierra y otras chicas se unieron para darme un gran golpe y destronarme, (como buen actor hace que se le escapen unas cuantas lagrimas), y solo quiero recuperar lo que me pertenece.

-Hillary: ohh pero que mal, ahora lo no entiendo que tenemos que ver en esta situación nosotras las sailor stars.

-Diamante: déjame te explico yo solo quiero que ustedes vayan y se hagan amigas de estas chicas, ya sabes no puedo ir yo me descubrirían, y a ser ya muy amigas le quites mi cristal de plata y me lo traigas.

-Hillary: espera y por qué nosotras, que tiene…

Diamante la interrumpe y dice:

-si no es por las buenas será por las malas

Entonces la hipnotiza ya estando en ese estado le da las órdenes que debe cumplir, aunque no puede dejar de sentir que no está haciendo las cosas bien, es como un sentimiento de culpa.

Mientras tanto en otro lado, Saya y Maya estaban tratando de recuperar la conciencia del trágico episodio que vivieron, debían ayudar a su hermana Hillary y escapar, ¿pero cómo?

-Saya: Tal vez que le está haciendo ese desgraciado a nuestra hermana (muy molesta)

(Si supiera que le está haciendo :P)

-Maya: estamos atrapadas ¿cómo huiremos de aquí?

-Saya: debemos tener una idea Maya, algo se nos ocurrirá

-Maya: Mmm

De repente de la nada aparece un agujero negro delante de las chicas, las dos se aterran, a lo mejor se las iba a tragar y no sabían qué hacer, además estaban amarradas. ¡Qué harían!

-Voz misteriosa: Ese agujero lástele transportará a su dimensión, pero debe ser solo una

-Saya: Ah ¿quién habla?

-Voz misteriosa: eso no importa, vamos deben darse prisa, Zafiro viene en camino

-Saya: ¿Cómo sé que dices la verdad?

-Voz misteriosa: confía en mí, te juro que todo saldrá bien

Maya y Saya se miran, y al final Maya le dice:

-Maya: Créele, ve tu

-Saya: ¡Que!

-Maya: Si

-Saya: quieres quedarte viva cierto, ¡cómo me haces esto!

-Maya: no es eso, de verdad le creo

-Voz misteriosa: ¡dense prisa!

-Saya: está bien iré yo, pero quedara en tu conciencia

-Maya: busca a Taiki y los otros, tal vez las scouts puedan ayudarnos

En ese momento Saya no piensa en Seiya, sino en Darién, a lo mejor él podría ser más útil.

-Maya: ¿Qué pasa?

-Saya: Nada, prometo que volveré

-Maya: ¡Date prisa hermana!

En ese momento Saya atraviesa el agujero y se cierra, mientras en ese minuto Zafiro venia de ver a su hermana besuquearse con la tipa que serviría de rehén y para vengarse de las sailor, estaba molesto, porque su hermano estaba igual como paso con Serena, ¡en que pensaba! Parece que no era con la cabeza sino que con otra cosa.

De repente entra en la habitación donde estaba Maya, Saya había huido, Zafiro queda en shock al ver a Maya sola:

-Zafiro: ¡donde está la otra!

La toma del brazo de manera agresiva


	5. Un cuadrado Amoroso

5.- ¿Un cuadrado amoroso?

\- Maya: ¡suelta me lastimas!

-Zafiro: deben tener cuidado he, podemos ser muy crueles

-Maya: yo puedo ser muy cruel también

-Zafiro: ¿Enserio?

-Maya: Si y puedo ser muy amorosa si me lo pides

-Zafiro: No hables, me repugnas

-Maya: No lo creo…

En ese momento Maya logra sacarse las ataduras y besa a Zafiro, este queda en shock y lo lanza al suelo de manera muy salvaje dándole beso por el cuello y desabrochándole la camisa, Zafiro se deja llevar…

Mientras tanto, Saya se da cuenta que la voz tenía razón, y llega al estudio de grabación. No había nadie. En eso recuerda la tarjeta de Darién y decide llamarlo, no sabía porque, pero le daba más confianza:

-Saya:¡Hola!

-Darién: Hola, ¿con quién hablo?

-Saya: Hola soy Saya, la que

-Darién: Ah tú, hola, te decidiste a llamarme, me alegro

-Saya: Necesito tu ayuda, Darién ¿puedo decirte así?

-Darién: Claro, hay mucha confianza.

-Saya: bueno, ¿podemos vernos?

-Darién: Si claro, en mi departamento

-Saya: Está bien, ¿puede ser en 20 minutos?

-Darien: Si

-Saya: Dame la dirección

En eso Saya anota la dirección y queda todo pactado, se despiden, Saya sale corriendo para poder ayudar a sus hermanas.

En otro lado, los chicos no sabían qué hacer con el tema de las chicas, Seiya no estaba en el departamento, había salido a caminar, necesitaba una señal, para poder solucionar las cosas, a lo que Saya ya se encontraba dónde estaba Darién, él la recibe de manera amable y la hace pasar, Saya pasa, estaba algo nerviosa y angustiada:

-Darién: Estas algo nerviosa ¿pasa algo?

-Saya: ¡mis hermanas! ¡Están prisioneras por un tal Diamante!

-Darién: ¿Qué? Pero si él…

-Saya: Si está vivo, estoy muy mal

-Darién: Ohh no llores

-Saya: Es que son mis hermanas

-Darién: Le diré a las demás para que las ayudes

Darién abraza a Saya y la mira a los ojos:

-Darién: Eres hermosa, tienes un rostro y una mirada muy interesante

-Saya: ¿lo crees?

-Darién: Si

-Saya: Gracias

En ese momento Darién besa a Saya y esta queda en shock, pero por algo extraño se deja llevar, Darién la apega más a su cuerpo, ¡besaba muy distinto a Seiya!, Darién era más tierno y dulce, en ese momento Darién se apega cada vez más y es cuando se escucha un golpe en la puerta. ¡ERA SERENA!

-Serena: DARIEN, ¡QUE HACES!

-Darién: Serena amor, ¿Cómo entraste?

-Serena: Amor, amor, como te atreves, estas besando a otra tipa….

La cara de Serena se cae cuando ve que es Fighter, no podía creerlo:

-Serena: ¡Pero si a ti te gustaban las mujeres!

-Saya: Creo que debo irme

-Darién: No te vayas Saya

-Serena: Prefieres a esa que a mí, ¡maldito!, creo que Seiya era lo suficiente para reemplazarme

-Saya: ¿Seiya?

-Serena: Me voy

Serena corre, por una extraña razón Saya la persigue y Darién le dice que lo llame, ella solo lo mira y sale corriendo, no sabía porque, pero le dio lastima ver a Serena así…

En ese momento aparece Seiya y Serena lo intercepta, este la ve llorando:

-Seiya: Bombón, que paso

-Serena: Seiya, que bueno verte

-Seiya: ¿Qué ocurrió?

-Serena: Darién me engaña con una perra

-Seiya: Ohhh, que maldito

-Serena: Si me siento muy triste, abrázame

-Seiya: Si lo hare bombón

En eso Saya logra verlos, en ese momento Seiya aprovecha y besa a Serena, y está por despecho se deja llevar, Saya queda en espanto, sentía un horrible dolor, ¡NO! De verdad se enamoró de Seiya y se besaba con esa tipa. Sentía la sangre hervir.

En otro lado la princesa Kakyuu estaba algo arrepentida de sus actos, y deseaba volver a ver a sus Starlights y Three Lights, así que volvería a la tierra a buscar la paz.

La princesa intenta contactar a sus chicas a través de sus poderes mentales pero nada resulta y al contrario de recibir alguna señal de sus scouts solo se da cuenta de una mala energía que rodea las vidas de las chicas es una energía oscura y peligrosa es como si la muerte las anduviera rondando lo que la inquieta

-Kakyuu: oh rayos mis chicas están en peligro y todo es por mi culpa, ¿qué pasa conmigo? Y todo por una ridícula obsesión. Y es que no entiendo por qué no le gusto a nadie, nadie es capaz de amarme (aparecen violinistas tocando una canción triste).

Cuando se percata de los violinistas

-Kakyuu: oh fuera, fuera de aquí. De donde rayos salieron estos extraños, tendré que mejorar la seguridad del castillo. PERO YAAAA (se dice a si misma) ahora tengo que pensar en ayudar a las chicas.

Corre a su habitación, al entrar se dirige rápido la mesita de noche que se encuentra al lado de su cama, abre su única gaveta y toma los broches de transformación de las chicas, que anteriormente les había quitado. Hecho esto se tele transporta a la tierra.

Fighter muy enojada corre hacia donde están estos dos y le dice a Seiya en tono de voz muy alto y exaltado:

-Saya: ¡Wow ya veo que no te importa para nada!

En eso Seiya suelta salvajemente a Serena

Seiya: Fighter! Tú... no se supone que… pero como lograste escapar!

-Saya: creo que eso a ti no te importa realmente, pierdo mi tiempo pensando que puedes ayudarme.

En ese momento Serena se molesta al ver a Fighter y dice que se creía de hablarle así:

-Serena: Te pasas, eres una desgraciada- Serena le da una bofetada a Fighter

-Seiya: ¿Oye bombón que ocurre?

-Serena: Esta perra…

En ese momento Fighter se lanza al suelo y comienza a llorar, Seiya le pregunta que le ocurre:

-Seiya: Que te pasa

–Saya: Mis hermanas están prisioneras aun, necesito ayuda

Serena la mira un momento y ve que sufre, en ese momento les dice que buscara ayuda de las demás scouts, además Fighter la había visto besarse con Seiya y Darién podría enterarse, a lo mejor ya estaban a mano.

Serena- Te ayudare

–Saya: Que

–Serena: Iré a decirles a las demás, nos vemos en un rato en el departamento de ustedes, adiós.

Serena algo molesta decide irse, Mientras Seiya llama por celular a Taiki: -

Seiya: Taiki, Taiki ..!

-Taiki: Que pasa hermano cálmate

-Seiya: Encontré a Fighter o bueno mejor dicho ella me encontró a mí

-Taiki: No puede ser, donde están y Maya?! Ella se encuentra contigo!?

-Seiya: no hermano

-Taiki: pero….

-Seiya: hermano los detalles para después, voy corriendo al departamento

Fighter estaba tan molesta que decide irse al igual que Serena, pero Seiya la detiene cuando la toma por el brazo y la coloca justo frente a él y dice:

-Seiya: Fighter yo ese beso… Yo… Es que…

Fighter se suelta y con una mirada muy penetrante le dice:

-Saya: No me importa en lo absoluto lo que hagas con esa chica…..

Estas palas hirieron a Seiya y lo hace notar en su mirada. Fighter por su parte sola se dirige al departamento de los Kou. Mientras tanto Zafiro y Maya siguen su escena ferviente y apasionada. Ya Maya tirada en el suelo con Zafiro encima estira su brazo para alcanzar una barra de hierro que esta no tan lejos de su alcance, mientras con su otra mano acaricia al chico ya sin camisa este muy concentrado en los besos que va dando por todo el cuello de la hermosa Star no se da cuenta lo que esta planea, Maya por fin logra alcanzar la barra de hierro y con fuerza golpea al príncipe en la nuca dejándolo inconsciente, se lo quita de encima echándolo a un lado y se levanta, toma un poco de aire se abotona su camisa y se limpia con sus manos sus labios y dice:

-Maya: los hombres son tan débiles y fáciles de manipular, ja idiota.

Entonces sale de esa oscura habitación donde la tenían encerrada, sale de ahí con mucha cautela y silenciosa. Los pasillos son oscuros y largos. Por más que avance no logra llegar a ningún lugar

-rayos creo que estoy perdida no le hayo salida alguna a esto.

Solo sigue caminando perdida.

Mientras ya en el departamento de los Kou, están reunidos los tres chicos y las sailor scouts, todos se miran y Lita dice:

-bueno y ya estamos todos pero ahora…. ¿Por donde tenemos que empezar a buscar a las Stars?

Todos desconcertados y mirándose entre si no sabes que decir ni que hacer. Solo que de la nada alguien se percata de que el cielo está oscuro.

-Yaten: Miren todos al cielo que oscuro esta.

-Mina: si es cierto, tu siempre tan observador guapo.

-Amy: oye Mina este no es el momento de coqueteos.

Fighter enfadada a ver como se distraen fácilmente las niñas scouts interrumpe diciendo:

-Saya: oigan niñas no creo que sea el momento para discutir estupideces, vinieron a ayudarnos ¿o qué?

A Fighter se le hace incomodo estar en el mismo lugar en que están su amado Seiya y la chica por la que él se vuelve loco, lo que hace más molesto tener que soportar los coqueteos de Mina hacia el chico que sabe que su hermana Hillary ama!

En ese momento Serena sintió hervir la sangre al ver como ella venía a pedir ayuda con qué cara, si besaba a su Darién, pero en parte ella también cometió un error al besar a Seiya así que debía mantener la calma, además apreciaba a Healer y Maker.


	6. Dominación de Diamante a las Starlights

**6.- La dominación de Diamante a las Starlights**

-Serena: Fighter, estamos en eso, pensando un plan para ayudar a tus hermanas

-Lita: Creo que debemos empezar con ver donde esta Diamante

-Rei: ¿si donde esta?

-Seiya: Pues se las llevó a otra dimensión, no sabría decirles donde está ahora

-Amy: Pues debemos ir a ese estudio y ver alguna pista

-Taiki: Sí creo que tienes razón Amy

Saya mira todo esto asqueada, ¡no podía permitir que sus hermanas vivieran lo mismo que ella!, pero bueno el corazón no manda, todos deciden ir al estudio, cuando Serena le dice a Saya cuando todas salen:

-Serena: Oye, te estaré observando, no creas que todo esto se quedara así

-Saya: Deberías decirle eso a tu noviecito, que parece que está acostumbrado a besar jovencitas.

-Serena: Que te has imaginado travesti

-Saya: No tienes por qué ofenderme así

-Seiya: Bombón calma

-Serena: Mmm, nos vemos en el estudio

Serena sale, Seiya se sorprende con su agresividad hacia Saya:

-Seiya: ¿Por qué actúa así contigo?

-Saya: Porque bese a Darién ¿contento?

-Seiya: QUEEEEEEEE

-Saya: Si déjame

-Seiya: Espera

-Saya: Que

-Seiya: ¿Te gusta Darién?

-Saya: Pues claro que no, solo fue un beso, los mismos que me di contigo, no son nada

-Seiya: No es verdad sé que te gusto

-Saya: No, no me interesas

-Seiya: sé que no…

Seiya atrae más a Saya y la besa, ella trata de ser fuerte pero se deja besar, cuando le da una cachetada y sale corriendo, Yaten y Taiki ven eso y le preguntan qué le pasa:

-Taiki y Yaten: ¿oye te gusta Fighter?

\- Seiya: no es que no se, algo tiene, la iré a buscar

\- Yaten: espera Seiya…

Seiya sale corriendo a buscar a Fighter, mientras Yaten y Taiki se van al estudio a buscar pistas.

Saya se sentía muy mal por todo ¿Por qué beso a Darién? ¿En qué pensaba? Ese hombre solo le dio sufrimientos tiempo atrás, solo dramas, cuando Serena decidió por el en vez de Seiya, pues ella mantenía ese sentimiento…

-Saya: ¿Que me pasa?

-Darién: Saya

-Saya: Darién

-Darién: Hola

-Saya: Es mejor que no nos veamos mas

-Darién: Porque

-Saya: No es que…

-Darién: Sabes me gustas mucho, más de lo que creía

-Saya: ¿y Serena?

-Darién: Pues ella que importa, puedo dejarlo todo por ti

-Saya: Como, ¡si me has visto un par de veces!

-Darién: El amor es inexplicable

Darién comienza acercarse cuando aparece Seiya que lo golpea dejándolo en el suelo:

-Seiya: Que haces maldito

-Saya: Seiya

-Darién: Seiya estas aquí

-Seiya: Me las pagaras

Seiya comienza a golpear a Darién y este también, y Saya no podía detenerlos…

Maya mientras tanto inspecciona el lugar, quería encontrar una salida, tal es su sorpresa que aparece Diamante enfrente de ella:

-Diamante: ¡Tú debías estar prisionera!

-Maya: Pues me zafe

-Diamante: Me las pagaras maldita

-Maya: ¿Dónde está mi hermana?

-Diamante: Eso no te importa

-Maya: Pues dímelo

-Diamante: Con que poderes, no tienes fuerza

-Maya: …..

-Diamante: Pues acabare contigo

-Maya: Ahhh

En ese momento Diamante iba atacar cuando aparece Healer, quien le dice que no le haga nada, Maker se sorprende de que le haga caso, y se contiene, en ese momento Maker le pregunta:

-Maya: Que paso hermana

-Hillary: Nada está todo bien

-Maya: Todo bien

-Hillary: Si

En ese momento Diamante recibe una llamada telefónica y comienza a hablar con alguien, las dos se miran:

-Maya: Vamos es el momento de golpearlo e irnos

-Hillary: No

-Maya: Que

-Hillary: No aun no

-Maya: Pero

-Hillary: Tengo otra idea

-Maya:….

-Hillary: Y donde esta Saya

-Maya: Se escapó, fue a buscar ayuda

-Hillary: ….

-Diamante: Que pasa

-Hillary: Nada…

A Maya le intriga un poco la actitud de su hermana, lo que ella no sabe es que Hillary se encuentra bajo la hipnosis de diamante.

Hillary: Maya, hermana diamante no es malo.

Maya: ¿Que dices?

Hillary: Si, el me conto la verdad. Esa serena lo traiciono créeme!

Maya: Pero que dices, si ella es la neo reina

Hillary: No el verdadero rey es el.

Maya: Hermana tú estás loca o drogada (ni loca ni drogada hipnotizada jejeje )

Diamante: Ay! Mujer si no es por las buenas será por las malas, retenla Hillary

Hace lo que le manda Diamante, toma a Maya mientras Diamante le hace a Maya lo mismo que hizo con Hillary.

Diamante: Listo, ay pero porque me siento tan mal al hacerle esto a esta hermosa peli plateado-piensa. Acércate Hillary

Esta cumple con la orden y Diamante la abraza y le dice al oído

Diamante: Perdóname! Como un susurro.

La suelta y le da la orden a las dos stars de ir a la tierra a quitarle el cristal a serena y destruir a las otras scouts, para ello se les fue dotados unos poderes oscuros.

Diamante: Pero recuerden no confiar en nadie, ni en su hermana Fighter ni en los Kou.

Entonces estas dos hipnotizadas son mandadas a la tierra nuevamente. Y aparecen en el estudio de grabación, tiradas en el suelo inconsciente.

De camino al estudio, el ambiente se vuelve pesado ya que serena va muy molesta sin perder de vista a la persona que inconscientemente quiere quitarle a su Darién y el cielo se oscurece cada vez más.

Retomando una escena anterior, de la nada Darién y Seiya comienzan a discutir y se van a los golpes Darién y Seiya logran ser separados por Yaten y Taiki que salen del departamento y ven la escena que se armó:

Seiya: ¡déjala en paz, idiota!

Darién: Tú no eres nadie para decirme que hacer-Darién era sostenido por Taiki

Yaten: Seiya calma-Yaten sostenía a Seiya y trataba de calmarlo

Seiya: ¡ya me quitaste a bombón, ahora no me la quites a ella!- lanza Seiya enfrente de todos, Saya queda impactada, a lo mejor si le importaba algo a Seiya

Darién: Serena nunca fue tuya tonto, no sé de qué hablas, lo que haga con mi vida es problema mío, ahora me voy

Seiya: Pues lárgate

Darién se zafa de Taiki y se va de ahí, en ese momento Yaten dice:

Seiya es mejor que te calmes, si tienes esas actitudes no podremos salvar a Healer y Maker

Seiya: Pues se lo tenía muy merecido el muy tonto

Taiki: Tenemos que ir al estudio

Taiki y Yaten comienzan el camino hacia el estudio, mientras Seiya va en camino y Saya le dice:

Saya: No debiste arriesgarte así

Seiya: Pues te estaba molestando

Saya: ¿Por qué crees eso?

Seiya: ¿entonces si te gusta?

Saya: No es eso

Seiya: Parece que no tengo nada que hacer aquí

Saya: ¡tú besaste a Serena!

Seiya: Pues Darién es un desgraciado, lo detesto, por hacerle eso a bombón

Saya: Ósea en el fondo por ella, eso de mi era falso

Seiya: No, no lo fue es solo que…

Saya: Ella siempre será más importante- Saya comienza a llorar

Seiya: No Saya

Saya: ¡déjame!

Saya comienza a correr llorando y Seiya va tras ella….

En eso las Sailor ya llegaron al estudio, Serena estaba en llamas y nada la tenia de humor, y Rei le dice que mejor se fuera si no iba a colaborar, en ese momento se siente una explosión y para sorpresa de las Sailor eran las Starlights, Healer y Maker, en ese momento las chicas se emocionan pero para su sorpresa Healer les lanza un rayo que no era su poder de siempre, lo que hace pensar a Rei:

Ese poder no es de Healer

Las chicas se transforman inmediatamente y Mercurio saca su computadora dándose cuenta que están siendo dominadas por un poder maligno, Maker lanza otro rayo maligno sobre las chicas dejándolas inmóviles, en ese momento Venus logra salir un poco ilesa y lanza su cadena sobre Healer y esta queda


	7. Sailor Star Healer y Haruka Tenoh

**Bueno espero les este gustando esta alternativa historia xD, yo creo que la otra semana termino de subirla completa ^^, esperando que estén bien y gracias por sus comentarios, esto se coloca cada vez mas loco, saludos y que tengan lindo domingo!**

 **7.- Sailor Star Healer y Haruka Tenoh**

Algo inmóvil, Maker le lanza un rayo y queda tirada en el suelo, parecía tarde cuando de la nada lanzan un ataque que deja a Healer y Maker desmayadas, todas miran para saber quién es:

Michiru: Hola

Todas: Neptune

Michiru: Si vine ayudarlas

Lita: ¿están desmayadas? ¿aun estarán con el poder maligno

Amy: No

Rei: Ahora donde estará el cobarde de diamante

Michiru: Mejor veámoslo después llevemos a las chicas a su casa

Todas: Bueno…

Mientras Saya corre se tropieza con alguien y cae al suelo, Seiya la logra alcanzar:

Alguien: ¡tú!

Saya: ¿Quién eres tú?

Alguien: Tú no eres Seiya Kou

Saya: Ahhh, eres tu

Seiya: Ahhh pero como, ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

Alguien: ¿Cómo? ¡ahora son dos!

Saya: Es una larga historia, Haruka soy ahora Saya y él es Seiya

Haruka (se revela quien es): Pues para mí son lo mismo

Seiya: Jajajjaa

Haruka: Supe que hay peligro Michiru fue a mirar

Seiya: Si íbamos para allá

De repente aparecen el grupo de chicas, Taiki y Yaten iban con ellas pero se les unieron cuando todo había terminado en el estudio, Haruka se sorprende que todos estén en su versión femenina y masculina de manera separada, y toma atención a la desmayada de Healer lo que provoca algunos celos en Michiru, en eso Haruka dice:

Haruka: Si quieren nosotras las podemos alojar

Michiru: Que, ¿Por qué tanto interés?

Haruka: Es solo por el enemigo

Michiru: Ya veo…

Saya: Si pueden cuidarlas está bien

Seiya: ¿Saya a donde iras tú?

Saya: No se debo ver

Seiya: Quédate con nosotros

Saya: …..

Seiya: Vamos

Saya: Está bien

Serena se queda mirando ese escena y se despide rápido, estaba muy enojada aun…

Entonces las Starlights se quedan al cuidado de las outers y Saya se va con los Three Lights

Ya más de noche Diamante se da cuenta de su fracaso y decide ver otro plan, en el cual era atacar directamente a su presa: Serena Tsukino.

Ya en la casa de los Three Lights, Taiki y Yaten veían películas mientras Saya trataba de dormir, en eso aparece Seiya:

-Seiya: ¿no puedes dormir pensando en mí?

-Saya: deja de molestar

-Seiya: ¿o es por Darién?- no sé qué le ven, yo soy más guapo

-Saya: ¡cállate!

\- Seiya: te puedo demostrar mi amor

\- Saya: déjate de mentir

En eso Seiya besa a Saya y esta se deja besar por largo rato mientras Taiki y Yaten siguen viendo películas, cuando de repente ven salir una mano tenebrosa por el televisor la cual absorbe a Yaten… Taiki no alcanza a salvarlo y grita, lo que ocasiona el pánico de Saya y Seiya al ir a la sala…

Mientras tanto Serena llama a Darién y este no le contesta, estaba enojada que una mujer muy poco femenina como Fighter llamara la atención de su novio

Serena: ¡que tiene ese travesti!

Diamante: No pienses en el

Serena: Ehhh

Diamante: Hola querida Sailor Moon

Serena: Ahhhhhhh

Serena ve a Diamante frente a ella

Serena: ¿Qué haces aquí?

Diamante: Pues vine a llevarte conmigo amor

Serena: Noooooo

Diamante se lleva a Serena con el…

Mientras en la casa de las outers Healer logra despertar y se ve en un lugar desconocido, se preguntaba por Diamante cuando en ese momento aparece Haruka delante de ella:

Healer: Tú eres esa Sailor

Haruka: Hola preciosa

Healer: Porque estoy acá

Haruka: Pues no importa eso

En eso Haruka la besa y ella se deja llevar por el beso de Haruka, por sorpresa y Maker lo ve…

Maker: ¡Healer!

Healer: Oh!hermana

Se separa de Haruka bruscamente

Maker: ¿Qué haces Healer?

Healer: Yo, esto, ayyyyyy! No sé, muy sonrojada

Maker: Por cierto ¿dónde estamos?

Haruka: En mi casa, hola soy Haruka, Sailor Uranus

Healer: Y ¿ por qué me besas

Haruka: Ejeje y ¿por qué te dejas?

Healer no sabe cómo responder a aquella pregunta y se enoja un poco, con su cara roja como tomate (estas chicas se besan con todo el mundo XD), solo no puede entender que pasa, está en una casa que no reconoce, y se pregunta ¿por qué?, también le intriga saber quién es hermosa chica de cabellos dorados con mirada penetrante y ¿por qué la beso?

Hillary: No juegues conmigo, Haruka; ¿porque me besaste?, ¿qué hago aquí? ¿dónde está Saya? Y Yaten ¿y los demás? ¿Qué pasa?

¡Ella está muy confundida!

Haruka: Oye, oye tranquila preciosa! Estas aquí porque emmm como decirlo, Michiru y yo las atacamos para poder sacarlas del control que tenía sobre ustedes diamante con su fuerza maligna.

Hillary: Pero, porque estamos aquí en lugar del departamento de los Three Lights

Haruka: Es para evitar que Diamante las pueda conseguir, solo las estamos cuidando, Saya esta con los demás chicos en su departamento ellos la están cuidando y si tranquila ella está bien.

Hillary: Pero espera un momento, ¿dónde está Diamante? , y ¿qué es eso fuerza maligna? No logro recordar muy bien.

Haruka: De verdad no recuerdas!

Hillary: Digo la verdad!

Haruka: Bueno la cosa es que el las secuestro el príncipe Diamante, vaya a saber por qué, y para evitar que las vuelva a poseer las tenemos aquí.

Hillary: me duele mucho la cabeza.! Pero espero que eso de poseernos? Fuerza maligna?, no entiendo muy bien

Maya: Si, a mí me pasa lo mismo!

Haruka: Ah de ser por lo fuerte del ataque

Maya: ¿Ataque?

Haruka: Si, las tuvimos que atacar para liberarlas del poder de Diamante.

Hillary: Pero si Diamante no es malo

Haruka: ¿Que no?

Hillary: El solo quería nuestra ayuda, la mala es Serena ella le robo todo a Diamante.

Haruka: Mala? Serena? Ya veo que estas confundida y caíste en las mentiras de Diamante, el seguro dijo eso para utilizarte

Hillary: Utilizarme? Pe…pe…pero para que?

Haruka: Ay hermosa, tú no sabes nada y es una larga historia, voy a intentar resumirla: este Diamante está enamorado de Serena nuestra reina Serenity pero como ese amor no es correspondido el a buscado por todos los medios llegar hasta serena, no sea cual sea la historia que te conto pero lo cierto es que es falsa y solo quiere lograr apoderarse de nuestra reina

Hillary: …..

Maya: Wow interesante historia, entonces la cosa es que ese boludo nos utilizó

Haruka: Psss eso parece!

Maya: Emmmmm, Oye disculpa el abuso Haruka pero tengo una gran urgencia…emm necesito el baño, me hago chichi.

Haruka: Jeje si saliendo de esta habitación, al fondo a la derecha.

Maya: Oh! Muchas gracias.

Haruka: Si, si anda!

Maya sale corriendo directo al baño Michiru quien estaba saliendo del baño es atropellada.

Maya: oh lo siento mucho

Michiru: no, no tranquila

Esta sigue su camino y se encierra en su cuarto. Mientras Healer sigue con su pesado dolor de cabeza y muy triste y decepcionada al enterarse de la verdad, con sus ojitos aguados suelta una lagrima pero se dice así misma:

Hillary: hey! Que pasa no vas a llorar eres fuerte y orgullosa y el un idiota villano, además ya sabias que los hombres no sirven para nada, así que olvídalo y concéntrate.

Dicho esto, para sí misma, se limpia esa lágrima de la cual no se percata Haruka ya que Healer tiene su cara agachada, entonces mira a Uranus con una expresión media molesta y le dice:

Hillary: Y bueno Haruka ay algo que no me has respondido

Haruka: Ah? Por qué me miras tan mal?

Hillary: Ah pss no sé, será por… me besaste así de la nada, sin saber si quiera quien soy!

Esto lo dice un poco exaltada.

Haruka: Oye cálmate, no grites, Michiru puede escuchar

Hillary: Y qué pasa si ella me escucha

Haruka: No quiero ni imaginármelo

Haruka se imagina a Michiru transformada en un monstruo agarrando por el cuello a Healer.

Hillary: Y bueno me vas a responder?

Haruka: Te doy la respuesta que quieres si primero me respondes tu a mi

Hillary: Y qué será lo que quieres saber?

Haruka: Porque te dejaste llevar por el beso? Acaso te gusto?

Healer toda sorprendida no se imaginaba que le diría eso y responde toda nerviosa y tartamudeando, de más está mencionar lo sonrojada de sus mejillas

Hillary: Yo… bueno… este… emm! Yo solo me estaba recién despertando y te vi ahí ni me dejaste hablar solo me besaste y ya, no supe reaccionar.

Haruka: Pero pudiste rechazarme, solo dime te gusto?

Hillary: No, si, bueno no se

Haruka: Jejejeje!

Hillary: ¿Por qué te ríes? ¿Te estas burlando?

Haruka: No claro que no

Hillary: Entonces

Haruka: Es que te confundo

Hillary: Si, algún problema? Jum

Haruka: No para nada, jeje , te vez tan hermosa toda enojada y rojita

Hillary: Ya para, y ahora te toca responder

Haruka: Bueno es que desde que te vi desmayada e indefensa despertaste en mí un deseo de protección de querer cuidarte y es que eres tan hermosa que no pude resistirme.

Entonces Haruka se acerca a Healer la toma por la barbilla eh intenta besarla, pero Healer no se deja y dice:

Hillary: No, no suéltame no quiero saber nada de besos ni relaciones, los hombres no sirven

Haruka: Eh? Pero yo no soy un hombre (Haruka aprovechada XD ), conmigo estas bien, yo no te haría daño

Hillary: Wow! Tienes razón.

Entonces Healer sin dejar decir más nada a Haruka se le lanza encima y la abraza.

Hillary: Por favor abrázame, me siento triste, ese Diamante me utilizo

Haruka: Ya, ya tranquila hermosa! Estoy aquí para cuidarte.

Haruka la abraza, y Healer acomoda su cara en el pecho de Haru, mientras esta acaricia su cabello!. Entonces Michiru muy molesta e intrigada por saber que pasa en el cuarto donde están desde hace bastante rato Healer y Haru juntas!

Michiru: Esa Haruka se está comportando raro, es tan coqueta, será que le gusta la pelo feo esa, arrrrg que rabia! No lo soporto más voy a ir a ver


	8. Healer y su plan contra Diamante

8.- Healer y su plan contra Diamante

Entonces esta sale de su cuarto y se dispone a ir a la otro habitación, de repente es interrumpida por Maya, que sale del baño con una gran expresión de satisfacción y acomodándose la cremallera del pantalón.

Maya: Hey Michiru!

Michiru: Si?

Maya: Quería agradecerles por cuidarnos

Michiru: Si, si no hay por que

Maya: No de veras gracias

Michiru: Bueno ya, disculpa yo voy a …..

Maya: Oye me gustaría decirte unas cuantas cosas.

Michiru: Pero… yo …

Maya: Son algunas cosas que recuerdo de mi estadía en el escondite de Diamante

Michiru: Pero será que me lo puedes decir después

Maya: No, no tengo que decirlo ahora mismo

Michiru: Pero, espera yo….

Maya no la deja mencionar palabra alguna y la conduce a la sala de estar, sin dejar de hablar, Michiru solo escucha algo enojada, ella quería saber qué pasa con Haruka, que demostraba tanto interés en esa pelo feo, como ella le dice!

De repente se escuchan unos fuertes golpes en la puerta.

Saya: Abran, por favor, rápido abran la puerta.

Michiru: Oh! Que pasa?.

Michiru apresurada se dirige a abrir la puerta, y para su sorpresa en Saya muy alterada, quien dice gritando:

Saya: Mis hermanas dónde están?

Maya: Saya aquí estoy

Saya: Ahhh gracias al cielo estas bien

La abraza fuertemente, Maya no sabe que pasa solo le corresponde. Mientras Haru y Healer siguen muy juntitas, y entonces Haru aprovecha para besar a Healer, la toma de su cintura y acerca a sus labios, ya cuando están muy cerca se escucha:

Saya: Maya y Hillary ¿dónde está?

Hillary se percata del alboroto y se separa de Haruka y sale corriendo del cuarto a donde está su hermana Saya.

Hillary: Saya que sucede, aquí estoy, que pasa?

Haruka muy decepcionada piensa:

(A carajos justo cuando ya la tenía)

Saya también corre a abrazar a su hermana Hillary y le comenta todo lo que ha pasado

Saya: Hermana Diamante a atacado de nuevo, secuestro a Yaten

Hillary: Yaten?!

Saya: Si hermana, estaban viendo pelis cuando de la tele salió una sombre negra que lo envolvió y desapareció

Hillary: No! No puede ser. Maldito Diamante!

Saya: ¿y ahora que haremos!?

En medio de la conversación suena el celular de Michiru

Rei: alo! Michiru?

Michiru: Si, Rei?

Rei: Si, soy yo Michiru, le paso algo a Serena

Michiru: Que pasa con ella?

Rei: ¡La secuestro!

Michiru: Quien, por favor cálmate un poco!

Rei: No puedo!, él se la llevo

Michiru: ¿Qué?

Rei: Si, si Diamante la secuestro

Michiru: Pero que paso, dime donde estas ya voy para allá

Rei: Estoy aquí en el templo ven ya

Michiru: Esta bien, pero mientras ve contactando a las demás chicas

Haruka: Que pasa?

Michiru: Rei dice que diamante secuestro también a Serena.

Haruka: No puede ser vamos ya!

Todas las chicas salen corriendo hacia el templo, saliendo de la casa de Michiru y Haruka y se contactan con Seiya y Taiki, estos se sienten aliviados de ver que las tres chicas están bien y Taiki más que todo por su amada Maya, a quien abraza y besa apasionadamente; Seiya, Saya y Healer se quedan mirando la escena del beso mientras Haruka y Michiru siguen hacia el templo Hikawa, Maya también besa a Taiki quien, se separa y, dice:

Taiki: Me siento tan tranquilo de que estés bien

Maya: Lo mismo digo!

La abraza nuevamente.

Por otra parte Zafiro lleva ante Diamante a Serena y a Yaten, pero Diamante se da cuenta que su rehén de pelo plateado no es quien quería realmente. Se levanta de su trono y observa a Serena y luego a Yaten y dice, muy enojado:

Diamante: Eres un tonto Zafiro, te dije que quiera a la chica y me traes a esto?!

Zafiro: Ah? Hermano, perdón yo, lo confundí lo siento.

Diamante: Quiero a la chica, tienes que traerme a la chica

Zafiro: Si príncipe.

Diamante: Lleva a este de vuelta a su planeta y lo asesinas para que todos se den cuenta que los tengo en mi poder, muajajajja.

Zafiro: Si, su majestad.

Diamante toma a Serena, desmayada, y la lleva a una habitación solo para ella, entra y la coloca en la cama, la mira con cara de psicópata y acaricia su rostro mientras dice:

Diamante: Por fin te tengo en mi poder! Solo me falta esta chica pelo plateado y las tendré a las dos bajo mi poder serán mías hasta el final de los tiempos.

De repente Healer siente la necesidad de ir al departamento de los Three Lights y corre hacia allí.

Saya y Maya: Eh? Hillary que sucede

La siguen ellas y Seiya con Taiki, Healer por fin llega al departamento y se consigue con la sorpresa de que esta Yaten tirado en el suelo y Zafiro a un lado.

Yateeeeeeeeeeeen!

Se acerca corriendo, pero Zafiro la golpea.

Zafiro: Ummmm, aquí estas, viniste a mí, gracias por hacerme el trabajo más fácil.

Hillary: De que hablas?

Zafiro: Hablo de que tengo que llevarte con Diamante!

Hillary: Con Diamante?

Zafiro: Si con el

Hillary: Con ese idiota jamás!

Zafiro: Oye cuida tus palabras!,

Zafiro se dirige hacia Yaten con un diamante puntiagudo, el cual va a utilizar para cortarle el cuello. Healer corre nuevamente para intentar detenerlo y empuja a zafiro.

Hillary: Déjalo a quien quieres es a mí, yo iré contigo, pero solo deja a Yaten!

Zafiro: Es un buen trato acepto

Entonces Zafiro toma del brazo a Healer, justo cuanto están por desaparecer llegan las hermanas de la chica.

Maya: Zafiro!

Zafiro: Holaa, bitch!

Maya: Idiota suelta a mi hermana

Zafiro: Y por qué habría de hacerlo? Crees que te haría caso luego de haberme seducido haberme golpeado

Seiya, Saya y Taiki: Seducir?, golpear?

Entonces Saya aprovecha para intentar arrebatarle a su hermanita, pero este le lanza y poder de fuerza oscura y desaparece.

Taiki queda anonadado con eso que dijo Zafiro y en tono de regaño le pregunta a Maya:

Taiki: Como es eso de seducir

Maya: Tú crees que es momento para reclamos

Taiki: No me importa responde

Maya: Y cómo crees que logre escaparme

Taiki: No me digas que….

Maya: Si! si lo bese para lograr distraerlo y golpearlo dejándolo inconsciente

Taiki: Eh…eh

Maya: Ya déjame, Saya ahora que hacemos

Saya: No se hermana

Maya: Pidámosle ayuda a las Sailors

Saya: Buena idea vamos

Ellos se van al templo Hikawa. Ya por fin Zafiro logra cumplir con la misión impuesta por diamante y le lleva a la chica.

Zafiro: Diamante, aquí esta ella

Diamante: Oh! Por fin

Hillary: Monstruo, eso es lo que eres, me utilizaste

Diamante: Que? No digas eso hermosa!

Hillary: Cállate, no me digas hermosa! Ya que sé que era una farsa para acercarte a Serena y que yo no te importo

Diamante: Quien te dijo eso, ya te conté la verdad

Hillary: No seas mentiroso!

Diamante: Este no es lugar para hablar de eso

Agarra a Healer de un brazo pero ella le da pelea, entonces el la carga y se la lleva a la fuerza a otra habitación, entra y cierra con seguro, la recuesta y la ata de manos y pies.

Diamante: Ahora si hablemos

Hillary: De que vamos a hablar, de que eres un farsante y un villano

Diamante: No me digas así, yo te quiero

Hillary: Mentiroso

Diamante: No es mentira

Hillary: Claro que si lo es, tu estas obsesionado con Serena, donde la tienes escondida, ya sé que también la tienes aquí

Diamante: Ella no importa, yo te quiero a ti, serás mía por las buenas o por las malas.

Entonces se coloca encima de Healer y la besa, ella intenta apartar tu cara pero la toma de la barbilla y la besa, ella sin importar sigue intentado apartarse.

Diamante: Mi hermosa peli plateado si no coperas tendré que hacerlas cosas por las malas.

Hillary: Y ¿qué harás? Vas a … vas a violarme si no copero

Diamante: ¡Exacto!

Hillary: Y si copero?

Diamante: Ummm, bueno podría tratarte muy bien

Hillary: Me desamarrarías?

Diamante: Pudiera ser!

Hillary: Por favor perdóname, yo solo estaba muy celosa

Diamante: Así me gusta

Hillary: Si, si yo quiero estar contigo por las buenas príncipe

Diamante: Vez que así todo es mejor!

Entonces Diamante la desamarra y vuelve a besarla esta ahora va siguiendo los besos y rodea su cuellos, el por otra parte coloca sus manos debajo de la camisa de la chica queriendo desvestirla, pero ella no puede más y lo detiene.

Hillary: E..esperaa

Diamante: Que pasa?

Hillary: Es que….

Diamante: Dijiste que ibas a cooperar

Hillary: Si lo sé, pero creo que esta no es la manera

Diamante: Como?

Hillary: Es que …

Diamante: Es que, qué?

Healer piensa cualquier cosas para distraerlo y ganar tiempo, ella está segura de que irán a salvarla!

Hillary: Es que vas muy rápido mi príncipe y tienes que saber que nunca eh estado con nadie

Diamante: Ah pss eso no es problema, te tratare muy bien

Y hace su cara de seductor (ayyy lo amo príncipe pervertido XD jeje )

Hillary: Confió en ti pero….

Diamante: Pero?

Hillary: Pero quiero ducharme antes, hoy han pasado muchas cosas y me siento incomoda

Diamante: Entonces bañémonos juntos ( O/O )

Hillary: NO!

Diamante: Porque gritas

Hillary: Up's lo siento, es que necesito relajarme estoy nerviosa

Diamante: Esta bien

Hillary: Gracias príncipe!

Entonces se levanta de encima de Healer y esta corre al baño! Se encierra y piensa:

Y ahora qué hago, piensa Healer, piensa!


	9. La Batalla Final

9.- La batalla final

Mientras en otro lado, estaba la princesa Kakyuu que ya había llegado a la Tierra junto a los broches de transformación de las Starlights, a pesar de sus poderes no lograba localizar su presencia…

Kakyuu: ¿¡qué voy hacer!?

Darién: Disculpe señorita

Kakyuu: Ehhhh

Darién: ¿está perdida?

Kakyuu: A hola, si… estoy buscando a unas chicas pero difícil que las pueda conocer

Darién: ¿usted no es la princesa de Sailor Star Fighter? Creo que es ella ¿verdad?

Kakyuu: Ahhh, ¿Cómo la conoces?

Darién: Porque yo soy Darién, el novio de Serena, de Sailor Moon, y la vi ese día que se despidieron de nosotros.

Kakyuu: Ohhhhh no lo recuerdo

Darién: Es que fue hace mucho tiempo, yo la llevo donde ella

Kakyuu: Ohhh muchas gracias

Darién encamina a la princesa Kakyuu al departamento de los Three Lights

En ese momento Yaten logra despertar y está en shock, comienza decir cosas incoherentes:

Yaten: Quiero a mi oso de felpa

Seiya: Yaten, calma

Yaten: Dámelo, tú lo tienes- Yaten toma del cuello de la camisa a Seiya- pásamelo tonto, sé que te gustan igual que a mi

Seiya: Eso no es cierto

Taiki: Seiya te vi con un oso el otro día

Seiya: Que hablamos de ti y tu fascinación por los programas de Disney junior

Taiki: Ahhhhhhhhhh ¿Cómo supiste?

Seiya: Siempre te veo

Saya y Maya quedan en shock en escuchar como sus galanes son tan infantiles y básicos:

Saya: Saben mejor dejen sus estupideces para después, debemos salvar a Hillary y a esa niña

Maya: Así es

Saya: Además Seiya, es tu amada bombón, deberías estar preocupado

Seiya: Bueno, yo- Seiya tenía por el cuello a Taiki apunto de matarlo por asfixia.

Mientras Yaten estaba en el suelo presionando sus piernas y con los ojos desorbitados:

Yaten: Mi oso, mi oso….

Seiya: Pues si debemos ver la forma de salvar a bombón

Saya: Solo te importa ella ¿verdad?

Seiya: No es así, también debemos salvar a Hillary

Saya: Pues así lo veo

De repente suena el timbre, Saya va abrir y tal fuera su sorpresa de ver a Kakyuu con Darién, en ese momento la princesa la abraza con fuerza:

Kakyuu: Mi querida Fighter

Seiya: ¿princesa Kakyuu?

Kakyuu: Hola a todos

En ese momento Saya se zafa de ella y dice:

\- Saya: ¿qué hace aquí? Usted nos mandó al demonio

\- Kakyuu: lo sé, y estoy infinitamente arrepentida de mi error

\- Maya: princesa estamos con muchos problemas

\- Kakyuu: me imagino vine a devolverles sus broches de transformación, para que puedan ayudar

\- Darién: ¿qué hace con él?- Seiya estaba molesto de ver a Darién

\- Kakyuu: él me ayudo, fue muy amable

\- Seiya: es mejor que te vayas

\- Saya: Seiya no empieces

\- Seiya: ¿Por qué lo defiendes?

\- Saya: debemos ayudar a Hillary a esa chica

-Seiya: si lo sé

\- Maya: usemos nuestros poderes de transporte

\- Saya: okey

La princesa les da sus broches con lo que se transforman, y después de algunas evasivas, Fighter logra perdonar a la princesa, con eso se transportan mientras Darién se ofrece a ir con ellas pues se enteró que estaba presa su amada Serena y debía ayudarla, Seiya se molesta pero Fighter le dice que debe ir por Serena, Fighter, Maker y Tuxedo Mask se van, mientras los demás quedan ahí esperando mientras Yaten sigue pidiendo su oso de felpa.

Ya en los rincones de diamante, Maker dice que se separen, cuando Fighter toma un camino y se encuentra una puerta la abre y ve a Serena acostada con un vestido dormida:

Fighter: Es la niña…

Serena: Darién, ¿porque te gusta ella?- Serena hablaba dormida

Fighter: Ehhh

Serena: ¡Que tiene ese travesti!

Fighter: ¬¬

Serena: ¡Darién!

En ese momento Fighter se la queda mirando, y comienza a pensar que será lo que le ve Seiya: no era la gran cosa, solo rubia y de ojos azules, y no tenía un gran cuerpo, llorona y algo tonta, ella era mejor. Es por eso que piensa algo:

Fighter: A lo mejor si la beso podría saber que le vio Seiya…

Fighter: Darién

Fighter se acerca y la besa, y en eso Serena la toma del cuello y la besa con intensidad pensando que es Darién, lo raro es que seguía en estado de somnolencia, Fighter quería sacársela y lo logra cuando esta despierta:

Serena: Darién

Fighter: No soy Darién, soy Fighter

Serena: ¡Queeeeeeeeee! ¿te bese a ti?

Fighter: Si

Serena: No puedo creerlo, ese beso fue raro, me gusto

Fighter: ¡Queeeeeeeeeeeee!

Serena: Podrías hacerlo denuevo

Fighter: No, no lo hare, ya no soy lésbica

Serena: ¡Que aguafiestas, vamos hazlo!

Serena quiere obligar a Fighter a besarla cuando aparece Darién de la nada

Tuxedo Mask: ¡Serena!

En otro lado estaba Maker quien estaba mirando por otro lado, cuando aparece Zafiro:

Zafiro: Nosotros tenemos algo pendiente

Maker: Déjame, ¿dónde está Hillary?

Zafiro: Eso da lo mismo, ¡ahora morirás!

Maker: ¡Estrella de Sailor Maker!

Zafiro lo esquiva y lanza un rayo oscuro que noquea a Maker

Zafiro: ¡Ahora morirás!

Maker: ¡Eso lo veremos!

Zafiro: Ehhhh

Maker: ¡Estrella de Maker!

En eso el ataque es tan certero sobre Zafiro que logra matarlo, pues logro desgarrar su abdomen

Maker: ¡Ohhh que genial soy!

Mientras tanto Darién estaba molesto:

Darién: ¿Que pasa Serena?, ¡entonces si te gustaba!

Serena: No es que me recordó a tus besos

Tuxedo Mask: Ella es mujer

Serena: Es travesti

Fighter: Déjense de pelear hay que ayudar a Hillary

Entonces Diamante se percata del sonido estruendoso del ataque de Maker y el grito de su hermano Zafiro, y sale corriendo al lugar de donde proviene la bulla, tira la puerta y Hillary aprovecha para salir del baño y va detrás de Diamante, en eso Diamante logra ver a su hermano desangrado en el suelo y a Maya transformada de Sailor Star Maker:

Diamante: ¡Desgraciada que le hiciste a mi hermano!.

Se coloca de rodillas y toma a su hermano entre sus brazos

Diamante: Zafiro dime algo hermano- Diamante está llorando

Zafiro: Diamante, perdóname hermano me toca dejarte no puedo seguirte ayudando

Zafiro: ¡Noooooo! Hermano no me dejes

Zafiro: Adiós diamante

Diamante: ¡Hermanooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo, voy a vengarte!

Zafiro da su último respiro y muere, diamante llora su muerte y lo coloca en el suelo, se levanta y se dirige a Maker.

¡Me quitaste lo único que me quedaba de familia, te vas a arrepentir!

Entonces le lanza un rayo de energía oscura que deja totalmente inconsciente a Maker, Hillary llega justo a tiempo para ver esto y cuando Diamante iba a rematar con otro rayo corre y se le atraviesa, viendo esto diamante se detiene.

Diamante: ¿Qué haces? Apártate, ¿quieres acaso que te mate?

Hillary: Si eso es necesario para cuidar la vida de mi hermana entonces hazlo.

Diamante: Apártate Hillary, no quiero hacerte daño

Hillary: ¡No! No lo hare

Diamante: ¡Ella mato a mi hermano menor zafiro!

Hillary: ¡Igual no te dejare!

Diamante se dirige a Hillary, se acerca y la mira dijo a los ojos.

Diamante: No quiero hacerte daño, yo.. yo te amo

Hillary: No intentes manipularme.

Diamante: ¡No lo digo en broma quiero que seas mi soberana y me acompañes a dominar a el imperio lunar para la eternidad!

Hillary: ¿Y serena?

Diamante: Ella no importa, ¡solo quiero mi venganza!

Hillary: ¡NOOOO! Aléjate

Empuja a Diamante, y se agacha al lado de su hermana y ve tirado en el suelo su broche de transformación, lo toma y:

Hillary: ¡Poder de curación estelar transformación!

De esta manera Hillary se trasforma en Sailor Star Healer

Healer: Si tengo que pelear contigo para defender a mi hermana lo hare, ¡infierno estelar de Healer!

Diamante lo esquiva y con su tercer ojo inmoviliza a Healer, pero para su sorpresa logra librarse de su poder y toma un pedazo de vidrio que consigue en el suelo y lo clava justo en el corazón de diamante.

Diamante herido está sorprendido.

Diamante: ¿Healer que has hecho?

Healer: Oh santo cielo, lo hice

Diamante: Me… me has….

Diamante cae al suelo desangrado y ¡muere! Healer llorando, no sabe por qué llora de tal manera, ella solo quería cuidar a su hermana y ella sabía que él no era buena persona.

Healer: Maker por favor levántate tenemos que irnos

Maker: ¿Qué hiciste Healer?

Healer: ¡Hermana solo levántate!

Fighter: ¡Chicas!

Healer y Maker: ¡Saya!

Healer: Hermana ayúdame a levantar a Maker

Serena: ¿Que paso aquí?

Healer: Están muertos todo acabo

Serena: Tú… ¿tú los mataste?

Healer: Si, ¡niña tonta! Maker mato a Zafiro si…

Fighter: Tenemos que salir de aquí lo antes posible

La estructura de la sala donde están empieza a sacudirse, las Starlights con el poder de sus broches se teletransportan al departamento de los Three Lights, donde aún siguen Taiki Seiya y Yaten, ¡ya más estable!.

Taiki: Chicas llegaron

Maker: Si ya estamos de vuelta

Seiya: ¿Y porque están llenas de sangre?

Healer: Es una larga historia

Fighter: Y ya se acabó todo

Yaten: ¡Por fin!

Darién: Serena tenemos que ver a las chicas

Las chicas dejan de estar transformadas, Serena ignora a Darién y se intenta ir cuando Hillary le dice:


	10. El malévolo plan de Sailor Star Fighter

**Hola! bueno disculpen la demora xD, aquí van los tres últimos capítulos de esta historia, Muchas gracias por sus comentarios por facebook en el grupo ladies kou y acá ^^, espero muy pronto poder resubir un fic que deje pendiente por la universidad :C, como mencione anteriormente este fic solo tuvo como fin entretener y cumplir mi sueño bizarro un FighterxSeiya, Saludos que estén bien ^^**

 **Capítulo 10: El plan malévolo de Sailor Star Fighter**

Hillary: Deberías agradecer que te salvamos niña

Saya: Si, ninguna de tus amiguitas pudo hacer algo

Serena: Tu no me hablas travesti estúpida

Saya: Ehhh? Que te pasa, hace un rato no te parecía travesti

Darién: No tenemos que recordar esa penosa escena

Seiya: ¿Penosa escena?

Saya: No seas entrometido

Seiya: No ahora me dices

Serena: Ella me beso

Saya: No te hagas las santa tu pedias más

Todos con cara de WTF! Mientras estos cuatro (Serena, Saya, Seiya y Darién) siguen discutiendo.

Seiya: ¿Que ustedes qué?

Saya: No es tu problema

Serena: Ok, no me interesan sus discusiones me quiero ir

Darién: Oye cantantucho deja de interrogarla

Seiya: No te metas Datiensucho

Serena: Darién, no la defiendas

Harto de tan incómoda escena Taiki decide interrumpir a y acabar con la discusión.

Taiki: Darién y Serena, será mejor que se vayan y resuelvan sus problemas de pareja en otro lado

Serena: ¿Pareja? No tengo nada que resolver con esa persona ya que no existe ninguna pareja

Darién: ¿Serena que dices?

Serena: Así como lo oyes

Yaten: Ay! Ya vuelven a pelear que fastidio

Maya: Oye serena no querrás andar en la calle así vestida

Esta se mira y se da cuenta que lleva un vestido blanco con encajes dorados

Serena: ¿Y esto como llego aquí?

Darién: ¿Diamante te cambio la ropa?- dice Darién enojado

Serena: ¡No sé, no lo v¡!

Maya: Oye ven conmigo te puedo prestare algo

Maya se lleva a Serena a su cuarto para prestarle ropa, mientras Darién y Seiya están matándose con la mirada. Y sale Serena con una ropa toda indecente ajustada corta y muy sexy parecía otra persona. Todos quedan muy impresionados al verla así Darién y Seiya se ruborizan y Saya al ver esto muere de celos por Seiya

Serena: Enserio no tienes otra ropa menos, como decirlo, ¿menos atrevida?

Maya: No seas mal agradecida, y ya vez que te quedo solo la ropa de Fighter

Darién: Serena pareces una…una bitch

Saya: Es mi ropa idiota y yo soy una BITCH, ¿algún problema?

Serena: Ya mejor me voy, gracias Maker

Darién: ¡Espérame Serena!

Serena y Darién se van y llegan a donde están las chicas, las cuales se llevan una gran sorpresa al ver a Serena y Darién.

Rei: Gracias al cielo Serena estas bien- La abraza.

Serena: Si, chicas gracias

Amy: Perdónanos no pudimos localizar tu paradero

Serena: No hay problema chicas

Mina: ¿Y que paso?

Serena: Ya todo acabo, Diamante y Zafiro han muerto, o mejor chico las Starlights los mataron u_u

Lita: Serena y ¿esa ropa?

Serena: ¡No lo menciones Lita!

Michiru: Entonces ya todo a acabado

Serena: Si, quiero irme a casa chicas discúlpenme

Setsuna: Si te entendemos, déjame llevarte

Serena: ¡Si vamos!

Darién: Espera serena tenemos algo de qué hablar

Serena: Tu y yo no tenemos nada de qué hablar, fuiste tú quien hizo que esto terminara

Todas: ¡Terminaron!

Serena: Si u_u

Setsuna: Creo que es mejor que se calmen un poco, Darién mejor déjala, yo me la llevo

Entonces estas dos se dirigen a la casa Tsukino y Setsuna va diciéndolo:

Setsuna: Tiene que relajarse princesa, cualquiera que sea el problema recuerde que usted y Darién serán los gobernantes del imperio de plata, ¡sus destinos ya están unidos!

Serena: ¡Gracias, adiós!...

Mientras tanto en el departamento de los Three Lights, las cosas no parecían muy calmadas tampoco:

Saya: Seiya dime, ¿te gusto verla vestida así o qué?

Seiya: Por supuesto que…

Saya: ¡No puedes negarlo!

Seiya: No sé qué tanto te molesta, la besaste y a Darién también

Saya: Pero Darién no significo nada y ella menos

Seiya: …..

Saya: No se creó que pierdo el tiempo

Seiya: ¿Por qué te molesta tanto? ¿te gusto verdad?

Saya mira con sus ojos zafiro a Seiya de manera penetrante, solo con eso él pudo darse cuenta que era cierto, ¡Sailor Star Fighter, su otro yo, estaba enamorada de él!, pero esta chica ya no era el, sino otra persona, Saya estaba a punto de llorar y él dice:

Seiya: No sé qué decirte

Saya: Sabes mejor déjame

Saya se encierra en un cuarto y se larga a llorar con rabia y dolor de saber que Seiya ama a Serena y no a ella:

Saya: ¡Juro que te arrepentirás Serena!

Yaten en ese momento mira a Seiya y le dice que debería calmarse e ir a caminar, porque no sacara nada hablando con Saya que estaba molesta, mientras los dos ven a Taiki besando de manera apasionada a Maya, con eso los dos se separan:

Yaten: Vaya, vaya, eres todo un don juan Taiki

Taiki: No molesten ahora, mejor preocúpense de sus cosas

En ese momento Yaten mira a Hillary quien lo ignora y se encierra…

Seiya: Mejor iré a tomar aire

Yaten: Bueno nos vemos después

Seiya sale del departamento y Yaten mira y Taiki y Maker se siguen besando:

Yaten: Mejor me iré a buscar a mi osito…

Se encierra en su cuarto…

Seiya se queda pensando en lo que ocurrió con Fighter, ¿Qué era lo que sentía por ella? Cuando pensaba en eso sentía que si le gustaba, pero no sabía si llegaría a sentir lo mismo que sentía por Serena, ese amor lo tenía loco, pero aun así no sabía si había futuro, cuando de repente ve a Serena en la calle:

Seiya: ¡bombón!

Serena: Hola Seiya

Seiya: ¿estás bien? ¿te hizo algo ese tonto de Darién?

Serena: Ni me hables de ese gustador de travestis

Seiya: Mmmmm

Serena: No sé cómo le gusto esa, ¿Qué le habrá visto?

Seiya: Pues Saya es muy linda

Serena: ¿también te gusta?

Seiya: No es que

Serena: ….. bueno me voy…

Seiya: Espera bombón

Seiya le toma la muñeca a Serena y le dice:

Seiya: No te vayas

Serena: ¿Qué quieres?

Seiya: Es que tú sabes… yo aún espero una oportunidad

Serena: Ehhhh

Seiya: Sé que a lo mejor es tonto, pero sabes que te amo

Serena: Seiya….tu sabes que amo a Darién

Seiya: Pero él se lo está perdiendo, dame una oportunidad ¡quiero salir de la friendzone!

Serena: Seiya

Seiya: ¡Por favor bombón!

Mientras en el departamento de los Three Lights Saya sale de su cuarto y ve a Taiki besando a Maker, al lado esta Hillary viendo televisión:

Hillary: No digas nada, han estado así desde que estoy viendo este bodrio de programación

Saya: Ahh y ¿Yaten?

Hillary: No se

Hillary: Yo creo que quieres saber dónde está Seiya

Saya: No

Hillary: Si como no

Saya: Iré a caminar

Hillary: Bueno…

Taiki y Maker se besaban de una manera bastante apasionada que Taiki llega a pasar sus manos en sus muslos, Saya siente algo de no sé de ver a su hermana ñoña en esa faceta, siendo que ella era más Sexy y bitch no era capaz de conquistar a Seiya…

Saya: ¡Ahhhh me iré a comprar algo!

Saya cierra la puerta y Hillary se queda viendo un Talk Show de Oprah Winfrey

Saya sale caminando cuando es su sorpresa de ver a Seiya con Serena muy cercanos, Saya siente la sangre hervir y decide armar un plan gore, en el cual tomaría venganza ¡esa niña tonta no podía ser mejor que ella!.

-Saya: ya verás Serena Tsukino, quien es Star Fighter, o mejor dicho Saya Kou

Destila una sonrisa diabólica y una risa JJAJAJJAJAJA…

Serena le dice a Seiya que pensara su propuesta, mientras él toma rumbo…

Ya era de noche y Serena comienza a pensar en Darién y Seiya, ¿Quién debía ser su opción? Darién la defraudo al besar a un travesti y Seiya podría ser, además ahora era hombre 100% nada de mujeres, tacones o cosas raras era 100% masculino XD.

En eso Serena siente el teléfono y va a contestar:

Serena: Hola

Voz: Hola

Serena: Ehhh Seiya…

Seiya: ¿me reconociste? Oohhh eso es bueno

Serena: Seiya hace poco…

Seiya: Necesito verte

Serena: Pero…

Seiya: Te espero en esta dirección anota

Serena: Es que

Seiya: ¡anótala!

Serena: Ahh está bien

En ese momento Serena anota la dirección:

Seiya: Te espero hermosa

Serena: Mmm

Cortan y Serena queda algo extrañada, a pesar de ello decide ir a esa dirección, pasa al edificio y sube al ascensor, mira el número del departamento y cuando va a tocarla puerta se da cuenta que está abierta, al entrar ve a alguien de espaldas, era Seiya, Serena dice:

Serena: Me sorprendiste

Seiya: Pues si

Serena: Oye sabes esto me tomo…

En ese momento Serena no habla porque Seiya comienza a besarla con mucha pasión y ella se deja llevar, pero su sorpresa es mayor cuando toca su pecho y siente algo parecido a un pecho de mujer:

Serena: Queeee, oye… ¿volviste a ser mujer?

Seiya: No

Serena: ¿Entonces?

Seiya: Porque soy Saya, el travesti

Serena: Ohhhhh

Saya: Así es

Serena: Pero como, hay de verdad besas muy bien, vuelve hacerlo

Saya: Me doy cuenta que eres una tonta

Serena: Porque

Saya: Esto fue un plan estúpida

En eso Saya empuja a Serena y le da una patada en la espalda:

-Saya: mira

\- Serena: ohhhh

Darién estaba al frente de Serena amarrado:

Saya: El también cayo, ahora entiendo porque están juntos, son unos tontos

Serena: Ósea que quieres

Saya: ¡Los matare a los dos!

Serena: Ahhh pero

Saya toma por los cabellos a Serena y la amarra a una silla junto a Darién, Darién estaba con la boca vendada no podía hablar:


	11. Three Lights y Starlights

Capítulo 11: Three Lights y Starlights

Serena: Darien

Saya: Jajjajaa

Serena: ¡Oye porque haces esto!

Saya: Porque eres una estúpida y este también, arruinaste mi felicidad

Serena: ¿Por qué?

Saya: Le coqueteas a Seiya, el hombre que amo

Serena: Queeeeeeeeee

Darien comienza a moverse con algo de desquicio:

Saya: Si amo a Seiya

Serena: Pero yo no amo a Seiya

Saya: ¿entonces porque viniste?

Serena: Bueno porque

Saya acerca más su cara a Serena y esta se sonroja:

Saya: ¿Igual te intereso verdad?

Serena: No es cierto

Saya le da una cachetada a Serena y al ver que Darien enloquece lo golpea en la entrepierna:

Saya: Esto será rápido

Serena: Espera noooo

Saya saca un cuchillo y lo acerca al cuello de Darién produciéndole un pequeño corte, mientras a Serena le produce un corte en su pierna, los lloran de dolor:

Saya: ¡Eso sufran!

En ese momento Saya los empuja a los dos con las sillas y saca una motosierra, Serena al ver eso se escandaliza:

Saya: Esto es por ser una perra

Serena: Noooo espera travesti, no me mates

Saya: Es muy tarde

Serena: Nooooooooo

Saya: Tomaaaaaaaaaa

De repente Saya ve que alguien la golpea por la espalda la motosierra cae al suelo, era Seiya llorando:

Seiya: Saya que haces

Saya: Matar a la tipa que me alejo de ti

Seiya: Eso no es cierto

Saya: Como supiste que estaba acá

Seiya: Te seguí…deja esto

Saya: Porque

Seiya: Porque te amo

Saya: Ehhhh- Serena y Darién estaban tirados sin poder ver nada solo escuchaban

Saya: Si Saya te amo me di cuenta que mi amor por Serena no tiene nada, tu lograste que la olvidara…

Saya: Eso no es verdad, lo haces porque iba a matar a esta niña

Seiya: No, me dio terror que fueras presa

Saya: Ehhhh

Seiya: Saya podemos comenzar una nueva vida y amarnos

Saya: Seiya

En ese momento Saya abraza a Seiya y se besan, olvidando a Darién y Serena que yacían en el suelo

Serena: Oigan ayúdenos, TRAVESTI Y SEIYA

Darién logra sacarse su vendaje de la boca:

Darién: Serena amor

Serena: Que

Darién: Rectifico todo, me di cuenta que estaba equivocado, Seiya se dio cuenta y yo

Serena: Mmmmmm

Darién: Cuando casi te matan me estaba volviendo loco

Serena: Mmmm

Darién: Perdóname Serena

Serena: …..

Mientras tanto en el departamento de Three Lights, Maker y Taiki estaban en una pieza y se escuchaban ruidos raros:

Hillary: Mi hermana no era tan ingenua- dice Hillary que se aguantó el bodrio de OprahWinfrey XD

Yaten también oye los sonidos de la pieza que está a un lado de la suya y se le hace incómodo y sale a de su habitación (con su osito de peluche), en eso ve a Healer en el sofá viendo tele y se dirige a ella:

\- Yaten: oye esos dos sí que están inspirados

\- Hillary: ni que lo digas, parece que no eran tan ñoños

\- Yaten: emmm, ¿puedo ver tele contigo?

\- Hillary: si claro

Se sienta a un lado de Hillary bien cerca en un brazo su peluche y con el otro abraza a Healer, se aprovecha de la poca distancia que los separa y le dice al oído

Yaten: Me alegra tanto que estés bien

Hillary: ¿Tu? ¿Te alegras? ¬¬

Yaten: ¿Y es que tú crees que no me importas?

Hillary: Pues eso creo

Yaten: En realidad te equivocas

Hillary: Ahhh? si muy interesante cuéntame mas

Yaten: Claro que sí, no te burles

Hillary: Ummm no me burlo

Yaten: Te digo la verdad, yo… yooo

Hillary: ¿Tu qué?

Yaten: ¡Yo te amo!

Hillary: Jejejeje- risa burlona

Yaten: Cuando estabas secuestrada solo pensaba en ti, quería verte y protegerte, la verdad es que yo me hice pasar por ti, para que Zafiro no te llevara, pero bueno igual se dio cuenta al final.

Hillary : O_O etto, pero si solo pensabas en tu osito

Yaten: Mi osito eres tú

Healer sonrojada se da cuenta que lo que Yaten dice es enserio y se da cuenta que lo que siente por el amargado peli plateado es amor. Sin embargo pregunta:

Hillary: Pero si tú eres tan frio, yo pensé que solo jugabas conmigo

Yaten: Olvida todo lo malo que te hice, yo no quería aceptar lo que siento por ti pero ahora te pido una oportunidad.

Healer con sus grandes ojos verdes perdidos en la mirada picara y seductora de Yaten, no sabe que decir

Yaten: Healer dime algo

Entonces esta se abalanza a Yaten y lo besa y lo besa y lo besa

Yaten: Tomare eso como un si

Y siguen con sus besos (seguirán el mismo camino que Taiki y Maker?) las manos de Yaten emprenden un recorrido por la espalda de Healer.

Volviendo a la escena gore de Saya, Darién continúa pidiéndole perdón a serena.

Serena: Darién, yo te amo pero lo que hiciste fue muy grave

Darién: No te quejes tanto tú también la besaste

Serena: Pero no fue con intensión

Darién: Si claro

Serena: Eres un idiota Darién y ¿así quieres que te perdone?

Saya: Yaaaaaaaaaaa dejen de pelear ¿que no ven que nos interrumpen? Mejor vámonos Seiya

Seiya: ¿Y vamos a dejarlos aquí?

Saya: Si, da igual

Serena y Darién: Noooooooooooooooooooooo!- Gritan

Seiya: Saya vamos a desamarrarlos y olvidar todo ¿sí?

Saya: Esta bien Seiya

Estos dos son desatados, Darién se levanta primero y ayuda a Serena para abrazarla

Darién: Serena perdóname está bien olvidemos todo esto y vámonos

Saya: Oye serena ya es muy tarde para regresar a tu casa sola…

Serena: Si lo se les dije a mis padres que iría a quedarme con Mina

Darién: Ahhh! Y por qué no mejor te quedas conmigo? ;)

Serena: Da…Darién!

Darién: ¿Aceptas?

Serena: Esta bien

Saya: Pero qué fácil es esta bombón

Seiya: ¿Entonces tú y yo nos vamos?

Saya: Si está bien

Se toman de la manos cada una de las parejas y se largan a su destino, Saya y Seiya llegan al departamento de los Three Lights ven a Yaten y a Healer muy abrazaditos viendo tele lo que se les hace muy extraño ya que estos dos siempre están peleando

Seiya: ¿Y ustedes que se traen? Por qué están tan…

Antes de terminar la frase es interrumpida por unos sonidos perturbadores provenientes de la habitación de Taiki

Seiya: Eh? Qué horror esos dos están o_o?

Yaten: Si, si exactamente

Saya: Wow

En eso, es eso el lugar es invadido por un fuerte rayo de luz dorada

¿Qué está pasando?

Dicen los 4 chicos, protegiéndose los ojos de aquella luz tan fuerte que se a poco se va disipando para dejar ver las silueta de un persona, la cual era nada más y nada menos que la princesa Kakyuu

Seiya: Princesa!

Kakyuu: Hola mis queridos chicos

Hillary: ¿Princesa que hace aquí? Ya matamos a Diamante y ya todo termino…

Kakyuu: Vengo a disculparme y a pedirles que vuelvan conmigo u_u

Los chicos consideran esa oferta

Seiya: Es buena idea princesa

Yaten: Volvamos a nuestro mundo y empecemos de cero

Hillary: Si, si vamos a Kinmoku donde pertenecemos

En ese momento la princesa les dice a los chicos que ese viaje se pospondrá para mañana:

Yaten: ¿Por qué?

Kakyuu: Es que acá dan el programa Laura en américa y allá no, quiero disfrutar unos minutos habrá maratón

Los 4 miran a la princesa quien se instala en el sofá con palomitas de maíz, mientras siguen los ruidos desde la habitación de Taiki:

Kakyuu: ¿qué es eso?

Saya: Nada, son los vecinos

Hillary: Si los vecinos

Kakyuu: Bueno…

Con eso deciden ir a sus habitaciones, pero esta vez las dos parejas felices entran juntas, por un lado la pareja de Seiya y Saya y por otro Healer y Yaten. En ese momento Seiya le dice a Saya:

Seiya: Todo ha sido muy loco verdad

Saya: Si

Siguen los gritos entre Maya y Taiki:

Saya: Parece que no podremos dormir

Seiya: Si eso creo

Se escucha un Oh mygod!, desde la otra habitación:

Seiya: Tal vez es Hillary y Yaten jajaja

Saya: Por supuesto que no, Hillary no es asi

Seiya: Pues Maya se veía ñoña y mírala toda la tarde al ritmo del amor

Saya: Ehhhh

Seiya: Bueno creo que podríamos empezar a imitarlos

Saya: ¿de qué hablas?

Seiya: En que… hace calor aquí

Saya: Nooo, yo no estaré contigo ahora

Seiya: ¿Por qué no? ¡para despedirnos de la tierra!

Saya: No

En ese momento Seiya la lleva hacia su cuerpo y la besa por sorpresa, con lo que Saya se deja llevar y se besan apasionadamente, en ese momento Saya dice:

Saya: Espera

Seiya: Que

Saya: Te tengo una sorpresa

Seiya: De verdad

Saya: Si

Seiya: Ya quiero ver

Saya: Espérame

Se siguen escuchando gritos desde la otra habitación y las risas de la princesa con el programa de Laura, Seiya se comienza a desesperar:

Seiya: ¿Ya estas lista?

Saya: No aun

Seiya: Pues me impaciento


	12. El gran final

5

 **Capítulo 12: El gran final**

Saya: Lo bueno se hace esperar

Seiya: Esta bien

(40 minutos después)

Seiya: ¿Ya? - Seiya moría de sueño

Saya: Si

En ese momento sale Saya con un conjunto muy sexy negro que hacia lucir sus curvas y a Seiya se le va el sueño (Fighter en lencería *¬*)

Seiya: Wow

Saya: ¿Te gusta?

Seiya: ¡Me encanta

Seiya la toma por la cintura cuando ella se aleja

Seiya: ¿Qué pasa?

Saya: Pues quería modelarte mejor el traje antes de…

Seiya: Ahhhh, entonces esto merece ambiente

Saya: ¿ambiente?

Seiya: Si

Seiya prende la radio y suena un reguetón de Don Omar "chica virtual", Saya queda algo choqueada pero igual le modela el traje, con eso Seiya no se aguanta:

Seiya: ¡Ya ahora sí!

Saya: Esta bien, para que me hago la santa, si soy una bitch

Seiya y Saya se besan de manera apasionada, ella le saca la camisa y el comienza a sacarle el conjunto cuando de repente aparece Yaten:

\- Yaten: ¡oigan!

\- Saya y Seiya: ¿Qué?

\- Yaten: ¡saquen ese bodrio!

\- Saya: está mejor que los ruidos de Taiki

\- Seiya: ¡ohhh amas el reguetón!

\- Saya: ahora que estoy contigo si

\- Seiya: oh amor mío, mi hermoso nenúfar

\- Saya: tú eres mi sol

\- Seiya: owwww

-Yaten: ahhh mejor me voy

Yaten llega a su habitación y mira a Healer con cara de kill me please.

\- Yaten: bonita no pude hacer nada

\- Hillary: Yaten creo que esta noche no vamos a dormir

\- Yaten: ¿por qué?- con cara de pervertido, imaginándose muchas cosas

\- Hillary: estúpido, quita esa cara

\- Yaten: uhhhhh

\- Hillary: me volverán loca los gritos orgásmicos de aquellos dos el reguetón de aquellos dos y ahora esa frase se repite en mi cabeza una y otra vez

\- Yaten: ¿cuál?

\- Hillary: que pase el desgraciadooooooooooooooooooo

\- Yaten: Healer cálmate

\- Hillary: no puedo no puedo- se hace bolita

Yaten la abraza y le dice:

\- Yaten: ¿oye y que tal si montamos nuestra propia fiesta?

\- Hillary: con tanto ruido perturbador no me puedo concentrar amor

\- Yaten: ¡intentemos!

\- Hillary: está bien

Yaten se sitúa encima de Healer y la besa, ella lo sigue, entonces Yaten coloca sus manos debajo de la camisa de Healer pero en eso se escucha:

Maya: Ohhhhhhhhhhhh Taikiiiiiiii

Hillary: Noooooo así no puedo Yaten

Yaten: Yo tampoco ¿intentemos dormir?

Hillary: Pss será

Estos dos pasan toda la noche despiertos, todo ese concierto de gritos y reguetón simplemente no los deja dormir.

Mientras tanto Saya y Seiya se besan y consuman su hermoso amor (derrame nasal)

En la mañana la princesa llama a las parejas para irse, aparecen Taiki y Maya muy sonrientes igual que Saya y Seiya con la excepción de una de las parejas Yaten y Healer tienen pronunciadas ojeras y tick nerviosos además de una expresión de mal humor :

\- Kakyuu: Ohhh que lindos se ven mis niños, pero ustedes que cara….

\- Yaten: sii, mejor no diga nada

\- Taiki: si verdad

\- Maya: ohhhh- Maker siente un dolor

\- Taiki: que ocurre amor

\- Kakyuu: ohhh Maker estas embarazada

\- Todos: QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

\- Taiki: Pero como no hemos tenido sexo

Todos miran a Taiki con cara de mentira:

Kakyuu: Si por su rostro, es que las mujeres de Kinmoku son más fecundas

Maya: Ohhh

Kakyuu: Y veo otra cosa

Taiki: Que

Kakyuu: Son siete hijos

Todos: QUEEEEEEEEEEEE

Taiki se desmaya y Maya llora de emoción

Maya: Seré madre

Saya: Ohhh te felicito hermana

Maya: Esto es hermoso amor

Taiki no responde

Kakyuu: Bueno chicos nos vamos, ¿no quieren despedirse de las niñas de acá?

Saya y Seiya: No

Hillary: Pero les dejaremos algo

Yaten: ¿sí?

Hillary: Si

Saya: Bueno déjalo

Hillary deja un sobre y la puerta del departamento abierta cuando se van como 7 luces, cuando justo en ese momento aparecen Serena y Darién

Darien: Ohhhh se fueron

Serena: Mira dejaron esto

Aparecía el sobre con la frase escrita "fuck you, goodbye" y atrás un pd de Saya con: "adiós bombón" Serena se sonroja:

Darién: Te gusto ella o Seiya

Serena: Claro que no el travesti era feo

Darién: Si claro

Serena: Lastima besaba bien

Darién: Queeeeeee

Serena: Nada, bueno ya se fueron

Darien y Serena miran las habitaciones para ver si robaban algo de ahí, cuando estamos en Kinmoku con nuestros siete amigos:

Kakyuu: Ya

Maya: Me duele

Taiki: Ahhhh- cara muestra una cara de poca felicidad XD

Maya: Porque esa cara amor

Taiki: No nada

Seiya: Princesa le quería proponer algo

Kakyuu: Si Seiya

Seiya: Yo y mi amado nenúfar pensamos abrir algo aquí que tendrá éxito

Kakyuu: Si ¿qué cosa?

Seiya saca una radio con las caras estupefactas de Yaten y Hillary quienes escuchan esa música de baja calidad

Kakyuu: Oh está muy buena

Seiya: Verdad

Kakyuu: Si la ame ¿Daddy Yankee?

Seiya: Si

Saya: Abriremos una disco para expandirla en nuestro planeta

Kakyuu: Me parece bien Saya

Mientras tanto Kakyuu va donde Healer y Yaten y les pregunta que harán:

Kakyuu: y ustedes ¿qué harán?

Yaten: nada de hijos, solo pensaba con mi osita expandir nuestra colección de ositos

Hillary: ¿de verdad amor?

Yaten: si mi amada osita

Hillary: owww, pues me parece excelente

Yaten: y usted princesa ¿Qué hará?

Kakyuu: casarme muy pronto, tengo una larga lista en espera

Yaten: ahhh

Kakyuu: no paso de este año sola

Un año después están todos en Kinmoku un planeta fértil y hermoso, lleno de felicidad.

Maya: Healer ayúdame con la bebe

Hilary: Hermana pero, pero

Maya: Nada solo cárgala

Hillary: Hasta cuando vas a dejar de procrear mocosos, con ese que llevas en la panza ya son 8

Maya: Es que Taiki me da mucho amor :3

Y aquí estamos en la nueva Kinmoku donde Fighter y Seiya, Yaten y Healer y Maker y Taiki son tres hermosas parejas pero con una notable diferencia de esta última con respecto a las otras dos, que Maker y Taiki continuaron con sus largas escenas de afecto y tuvieron ocho hermosos bebes, y ustedes se preguntaran que paso con los otro, Pss no a Healer y a Yaten no le gustan los niños pero tienen la mayor colección de peluches de todo el planeta y Seiya y Fighter abrieron una discoteca con el mejor reguetón para pasar todas las noches perreando y bueno la princesa se quedó SOLA, si, sin pareja y como una buena abuelita se dedicó a los hijos de Maker. Y vivieron felices por siempre…

Fin


End file.
